


Danny Phantom: The Rise of The Phantom Three

by AlexTsukino



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: After Phantom Planet, Danny's Children, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTsukino/pseuds/AlexTsukino
Summary: 17 years is a long time to run away from a problem. Sam would rather keep running but it comes to an end when an unexpected death brings her back to Amity Park with her three kids in tow. The kids discover more than they expected as they come across what their mom has been hiding from them and everyone else after a ghostly encounter kicks off an adventure no saw coming.





	1. Return to Amity Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is takes place about 20 years after Phantom Planet and is a rewrite of my original story The Phantom Three that I posted on Fanfiction. Enjoy and if you want to read the original go ahead. I own only my characters.

_Sam was crying and no one could blame her._

_The past two weeks had been full on nothing but bad mistake after bad mistake and now she was at the point where she had no idea how to fix it or if it could be fixed._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Sam looked up and blinked as she three young men standing in front of her._

_"Huh?"_

_The blonde one of the three men, the other two looked to be Asian, "I asked if you're okay."_

_Sam smiled at his concern, "I'm actually far from it."_

_"Well, then. Maybe we can help?"_

….

Sam blinked as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see her youngest son, Levi, tapping her shoulder, "Levi?"

He nodded, "Luke said we're almost to Amity Park."

As Levi stood up to leave the room Sam studied him for a second.

He recently turned sixteen along with his siblings, but clearly was the skinny of the three, and was wearing light blue jeans stained with oil from messing with cars and computers. He loved to fiddle with electronics and engines. He had on a Legend of Zelda shirt with the newest game on the front which honestly didn't go with his deep purple eyes, which he got from her. His dark back hair was a mess and you could clearly tell he hadn't brushed it yet.

"Brush your hair."

"I'll get to it in a second."

He wasn't going to brush his hair.

Sam sighed and got up being careful as she sat up in her sit from the couch and moved carefully trying not to bump into her second son, Luke, at the booth working on his homework.

Luke was the oldest son and had black hair like his younger brother, in this case though it was nicely combed. His light blue eyes were trained on his book and notes, he was good at school, especially art and music. Honestly Sam wished she could take out time to take him to real lessons for both. He was wearing a white button and khakis. He was Levi's height but you could never tell since Levi usually slouched.

The boy noticed his mom staring and paused, "Mom, you okay?"

She nodded as she reached the cab of the RV and sat in the passengers sit next to her daughter.

Sam looked over at her oldest child, Lily, as she drove carefully down the highway. Her blue eyes were barely noticeable behind her glasses, and her messy blonde hair was shaped around her face. Today see was wearing dark jeans, and red plaid button up with a black t-shirt.

"Mom?"

Sam snapped out of her thoughts, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Lily glanced briefly at her mother before returning her eyes to the road, "I asked if you were okay. You seem out of it."

"I'm fine, honey," the mother commented, "I was just dreaming about when I first meant your father and uncles."

Lily accepted the answer as she turned off of the road at the exit that read Amity Park, "So, mom you never explained why you needed to suddenly needed to go to Amity Park all of the sudden."

The older woman remained silently for a long time before she lied, "Just an assignment for the magazine."

Sam had spent too much time hiding her past from her kids for it to be revealed now by a trip to her home town. Even if it was a trip to see grandmother's funeral.

…..

Lily paused before back spacing and retyping her first line of her email.

She had to keep it simple, she was a sixteen-year-old home school student that really needed help on her paper for her English class on the abstract ideas of violent presented in Medieval literature.

She really hated being home schooled sometimes. But that's what she was she had been ever since her father's death about 7 years ago, she had been taught at home via her mother and the internet.

Home was a loose word though, home after her father's death also ended being a RV, that was driven around for her mother's photojournalism job. It just big enough for her, her mother, and her brothers.

Speaking of her brothers, Lily glance at her brothers. Levi had already finished his paper earlier and had decided to start replacing the batteries in his old school Pokémon games he bought so he could play them later.

Across from Lily sat her other brother, Luke, who was also working diligently on his paper while tapping his fingers in time with the music blaring in his ears.

Lily closed her laptop, and glance at the clock on the microwave, it was still another two hours before her mother told her she would be back. Usually her mother would let them explore a new city or town they entered. But today her mother had told them not to leave the RV.

That was a rule that happened be implemented since they were like eleven and it was a little more than odd.

Lily stood up and reached down to grab her wallet, keys, phone, and jacket from the couch.

"Mom, said not to leave," Luke reminded not even looking up from his work.

"Luke, this is Amity Park, "Lily pointed out as she tossed Levi his army green jacket and beanie, "Ghost capital of the world and home of THE Danny Phantom and you want to stay in the RV?"

Levi shuffled his stuff into a box before pulling on the beanie and jacket, "She has a point, Lu. Plus, I bet we'll be back before Mom even gets back."

The middle child of the trio paused before taking out his head phones, "I want it noted I'm going under protest."

"Protest noted," Levi and Lily commented giving each other a high five.

….

Across town Sam was having a mini heart attack as her ex-boyfriend Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom shook her hand.


	2. The Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sam meets up with an old friend, her children explore a bit of Amity Park.

_Lily pouted as her father gave her brothers ice cream but not her._

_"Lily pouting is not a way to get anything," her father explained as he sat next to her on the park bench her brothers not eating their ice cream._

_"But how come Luke and Levi get ice cream and I don't!" She whined as most seven year olds would._

_"Because they did the right thing. I heard you were bullying a bunch of your class mates. Calling them names and pushing them down," her father explained to her, "Luke and Levi told the teacher and I heard even became friends with the kids."_

_"But, I was just trying to prove a point," the girl said looking down at the ground, "I am better than them."_

_"Lilith," hearing her first name she looked up at her father's disappointed face, "No one is better than anyone. Everyone deserves to be treated the same as anyone else and you know that. I have to go fight people that think there better than others all the time. Remember? There the reason I'm not home. What those people called?"_

_The blonde girl had to think before replying, "Those are the bad guys. The villains! Cause you're the hero right, Daddy?"_

_"That's right!" Her father nodded, "Now are you a villain or a hero, Lily?"_

_"I'm a hero!" She confirmed hopping up and down._

_"Then no more bullying. Heroes stand up to bullies they aren't the bullies," he finished up standing up and taking his daughters hand, "and heroes always do the right thing. Promise me you'll be a hero and do the right thing from now on?"_

_"Of course, Daddy! I promise!" She confirmed hoping up in down._

_"If that case you're allowed a little ice cream. Just don't tell your Mother."_

_"Yay!"_

….

"Your ice cream, Lil."

Lily blinks noticing her melting ice cream, "Oh, right. Thanks, Lu."

Luke nodded as he tossed his napkin in the nearby trash can.

The blonde quickly finishes her ice cream and throws away her trash as well and looks at Luke, "Did Levi go head?"

The girl's younger brother nodded, "You spaced out there for a bit. You alright?"

The siblings began walking down the street heading down towards where they assumed Levi would be waiting.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," The blonde haired girl replied as she stopped for a second to looked into the window of a comic shop.

"About Dad?" the sixteen-year-old boy replied as he stopped to wait on his sister.

Lily looked at her brother as she continued walking, "What? Why do you ask that?"

"You had your "I miss Dad face" as Levi calls it," Luke explained smirking.

Lily pushed her glasses back up her face, "I do not have a 'I miss Dad face'!"

Luke and Lily both stop walking and shared a look.

"Yeah, I didn't believe me either," She admitted as they stared walking again.

"Well, it's impossible not to miss him, he was our dad," he replied as they reached their brother who was waiting at the steps of the town hall.

"Lily, Luke!"

Levi waved at them and run over, "You have to see the statue! It's over here!"

The siblings perked up at this, "The Danny Phantom statue?"

He nodded and dragged his brother and sister along with him to check it out.

…

Sam shook the hand of the hand of the doctor that had been helping her grandmother, "Yes, I was her granddaughter, Sam Manson-Hunter."

"Oh, Well Ms. Manson-Hunter," the doctor replied as he shook her hand, "Ida will be missed. She was one of a kind."

"She was," Sam nodded as bid the doctor goodbye.

"Manson-Hunter? You're married?"

The woman stiffened at the question and turned to see Tucker Foley standing behind her.

"Tucker?" Sam asked as she moved to hug one of her oldest friends, "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Well, I was just a phone call away," he teased hugging her back.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry. I've been so busy," Sam explained, "And by the way, I'm actually widowed. My husband, Kendall, died about five years ago."

Tucker got a sad look on his face, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Sam nodded as she looked around and Tucker noticed, "Danny had to leave. Don't worry."

"How-"

"Sam, I know you and I know Danny," Tucker explained, "But, yeah Danny had to leave. Something about a ghost attack near the Phantom Statue."

….

Lily will always say she didn't think twice about shielding the child from the ghost ectoblast. She willing took the three ectoblast to her back protecting the child.

And she will tell you it burned, it felt like it was burning away into her muscles. But the kid was safe.

Next think she knew she had passed off the child to his worried mother before being slammed by Levi that had took a blast for her.

"Shit," Levi moaned as he looked at his sister, "Lily you okay?"

"Considering I just took three blasts from a freakin ghost? I'm doing great," she sarcastically replied as she stood up shakily.

The ghost doing the blasting was blindsided as a fire extinguisher blew up in his face.

Luke ran over to his siblings and began to pull them up, "This walk was a great idea. Right?"

"Shut the sass," Levi groaned as he helped Lily up as she staggered.

"I'm okay," she lied, she was in so much pain. She looked up and saw that Luke's shoulder was smoking, he had been shot too.

"Well, well," The ghost had gotten through the makeshift smokescreen, "That took balls, punks. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Walker. I will be your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer and if necessary; your executioner."

The siblings share a look before saying if unison, "You said executioner three times."

Walker's eye twitched, "Silence!" He was about to shoot them with his ectoblast when a green blast came out of nowhere and knocked him back.

Suddenly a figured floated down in front of the triplets and looked at them, "Hey, great job protecting that child. What's your names?"

Lily blinked and answered, "Um, Lily Hunter."

"Levi Hunter."

"Luke Hunter."

The man nodded and looked at the recovering Walker, "Alright, Lily, Luke, and Levi. I'm Danny Phantom, and you should get back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last name of Sam, Lily, Luke, and Levi is Hunter. Hunter is a play on Ghost Hunter.


	3. Dinner is Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter kids deal with some backlash of playing hero and Sam has another run in she didn't want.

"Ahhhh!"

Luke looked concerned at Lily as he finishing applying the alcohol to her lower back, "Maybe we should have stayed and had the paramedics look at you."

Lily groaned and shook her head, "No way, Mom would have found out and she has enough to worry about."

"I agree. I don't want Uncle Ash and Uncle Dante kicking my ass either," Levi commented as finished wrapping up his arms, his arms were luckily the only thing that got harmed when he took the hit for Lily. Plus he and Luke had only got hit once each compared to Lily's three times.

Luke turned and glared at his younger brother, "Leviticus, our sister could be seriously hurt."

"Don't not call me Leviticus," he rolled his eyes, "Besides we looked up on the internet what to do. We need to consider these as light burns, if the blast broke the skin clean with a disinfective, apply bandages and change them every couple of hours because our bodies will push the ectoplasm out from the point of which it entered."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Again eww."

The middle child rolled his eyes as he finished wrapping his sisters lower back, "Done."

The girl sighed and yanked her white shirt all the way done wincing as she stood up, "Thanks, Luke."

He nodded rubbing his bandaged shoulder, "You sure you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she nodded walking around to the cabinet in over the sink and pulled out so pain medicine and shallowed it.

"Still…"

"Luke, chill I think Lils got it," Levi commented as he went to into his mother's bed room to change his shirt into a long shelve one so he cover his arms.

Sighing Lily stood up and reached into another cabinet and grabbed a new shirt and bra and went into the bathroom to change quickly. Lily struggled and groaned in pain as she pulled on the striped hoodie shirt hissing.

God her lower back was burning like hell, she left the bathroom and was surprised to see her mom was back, "Mom, welcome home."

"Honey, hey sorry I was gone so long today," Sam greeted giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek as she headed the restroom, "Would you three like to go out to get tonight?"

To best honest all the Hunter siblings all felt very queasy but nether the less smiled and nodded wanting to keep their mother happy.

…

Danny Fenton sighed as shifted the food on his plate around. He was in deep thought today. It had been quite the day.

First, he had to go to Ida Manson's viewing, the woman was just loved by the town and would be missed, then to everyone's amazement especially his own Sam had been there, he hadn't seen in her in like close to like 17 years then he had a very very awkward conversation that lead to being luckily interrupted when Walker had attacked his statue in front of town hall, but to first this day off he had to save three stupidly brave teenagers only to find out they hadn't even down the smart thing and go to the paramedics on the scene.

Oh, and to make it better he was having dinner with Tucker and Jazz as well as Tucker and Jazz's respective others, Valerie and Ali.

What even was this day?

"So, sour puss, what's up with you?" Jazz asked her little brother as he moved the food around on his plate.

Before Danny could open his mouth Tucker had answered, "Sam's back in town."

"Oh," Jazz muttered, "That does make sense. Ida's was her grandmother."

"Sam?" Ali asked confused looking at his wife, Jazz.

Valerie was quick to explained though as she continued to eat her kabobs, "Sam Manson, Danny's ex-girlfriend and former best friend."

The statement earned Valerie a deserved glared from Jazz and Tucker as Ali snapped his fingers as he remembered the goth, "Oh, yeah. She was around when me and you first started dating, Jazz. Why even did you ever break up with Sam? You seemed prefect together, Danny."

Danny started down at his food wanting to eat it even less than before.

Jazz groaned, she may love her husband and he may be a brilliant man with three degrees but sometimes he could be so dense in terms of the situation he points people in by making them uncomfortable.

"Well, it was several things. We were seventeen, and discussing our futures, they seemed to be going different placing. My ghost hunting and hero status was getting between us more and more. Her parents don't like me to this very day, not to mention all those rapid fan girls," Danny tried to explain his past, "But what finally did it? I told her I didn't want kids. I never imagined myself as a father, not with my job, and would I even be able to have kids? As Danny Phantom with my DNA? That was something we could never compromise on. We had a huge fight about it and the next day she skipped town."

Everyone got quiet at the table at this, eventually Danny stood up to throw his tray away, not dreaming out eating more but found he was bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry, sir," the teenage boy he had bumped into said.

"Luke, watch we're you're going," a voice called at the boy.

"It's okay," Danny replied to what he assumed was the boy's mother.

Danny looked at the boy more closely and noticed it was on the three teenagers from the fight early today with Walker. What was his name Luke Hunter? He turned to look at boy's mother only to get a shock of a life time, "Sam?"

Yes, indeed it was Sam Manson, "Danny?"

Everyone stared in silence for a few minutes, you could hear a pen drop.

"Wait, that's the Sam Manson?"

Way to make it more awkward Ali.

Jazz sighed and decided to destress the situation, "Yes, it is. Sam, it's good to see you. This is my husband Ali Nejem."

Quickly trying to recover from this unexpected run in she smiled at everyone, "It's nice to see you all again and to meet you Ali. I'm Sam Manson-Hunter, oh and this my son, Luke."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," boy replied having much practice from going to events with their father and uncles.

"Huh? Hunter huh? You tied the knot huh? Where is Mr. Hunter?" Valerie teased giving Sam a look.

Sam got a sad look so Luke step in quickly, "My father died five years ago, he was killed in action. See he was in the army serving overseas."

Tucker gave Valerie a looked that said 'you made this ten times worst!'

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ali replied genuinely said to hear about the boy's father.

Sam nodded as she moved to stand farther away from Danny, "Kendall was a good friend, husband, solider, and father. We miss him but he died doing what he loved helping people."

This cause some uncomfortable movement from Danny who was about to excuse himself when suddenly the other two teenagers from earlier today tapped Sam's shoulder, "Mom, food's up. You want to sit outside?"

Everything got tense again as the realization that Sam's had THREE teenage kids sit in.

Sam sighed realizing she needed to nip this in the butt quickly and get her children out of here, "Kids, these are some old friends of mine. This Tucker Foley and his wife, Valerie, Jazz and her husband Ali Nejem, and Danny Fenton. Everyone these are my other children, Lily and Levi."

"Wait, wait, wait, Mom. You know Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton, THE Danny Phantom," Levi questioned in shock as he recognized the man from earlier finally and prayed he wouldn't rat them out to his mother.

"Oh, course, there childhood friends. This is her home town," Valerie explain as Tucker screamed silently as the problems she was creating.

Danny counited staring at Sam and the kids.

"Really?" Luke looked at his mother while Lily pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"Anyway! "Tucker commented quickly hoping to ease the tension, "You should go eat! And will see you tomorrow since we should all be getting home soon.

"Right! We'll see you tomorrow at the funeral," Valerie commented standing up too, "We can introduce Lily, Luke, and Levi to Vanessa and TJ."

"Funeral?" The Hunter kids replied as their mother started pushing them to the eating area outside.

"Oh yes. Nadir, Leila, and Zaman should meet them too," Ali added unaware of the turmoil.

As the Hunters left, Tucker, Valerie and Ali began cleaning up.

Danny stared after the Hunters. They looked good, it was a good family. Kendall Hunter was a seriously lucky guy. God, look at Danny, he was getting jealous of a dead guy. Irony much. Besides it was Danny's own fault, he didn't want kids and Sam did and now Sam had a family, all thanks to that Kendall guy.

The halfa sighed and muttered about needing area before he turned ghost and flew away learning only one Fenton left in the room.

And Jasmine Fenton Nejem was staring at Lily, Luke, and Levi Hunter and noting how much the Hunter teenagers looked like Danny Fenton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi full first name is indeed Leviticus.
> 
> Lily's first name Lilith; this is because in the show Sam mentioned naming her flour baby Lilith.
> 
> The same is said of TJ, Tucker's son, whose full name is Tucker Jr. again after the flour baby for class. TJ's older is name Vanessa, they are both Tucker and Valerie's kids
> 
> Ali Nejem is Jazz's husband. His family were refugees that moved to American from Syria thus his family are Arabic. He work with Jazz at a university and they have three kids together.


	4. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rough night in the Hunter RV.

Luke rubbed his shoulder as he stung and stared at the bunk above him. He and Levi had a small room toward the back of the RV that had the bunk beds in it for them. He was trying to digest everything had learned in their small dinner time.

Apparently, their mother had once lived in Amity Park and had been in fact, THE Sam Manson, Danny Phantom's ex-girlfriend, that was a pill to shallow. I mean what do you think when you mom was a superhero's ex?

Also, she had returned in fact come to Amity Park to come to her Grandma's funeral, their great-grandmother.

Luke found it thinking back how he and his siblings had never asked why he didn't have grandparents, but now he knew they existed and he, Levi, and Lily were very annoyed that their mom had not told them but she explained they she was worried since they were so distraught at the last funeral they had been at.

That funeral had been their Father's.

Luke rolled to his side and grabbed his phone and pulled up a picture of him and his father smiling sitting in front of a fountain in Italy. He was probably was about 8 in the photo was so happy, cause it was just him and his dad, Lily and Levi hadn't tag along.

He had sobbed at the funeral but that didn't mean that couldn't handle the funeral of their great-grandmother.

Luke sighed and put his phone down and hissed as he leaned back.

Man, his shoulder was stinging.

…..

Levi rubbed his arms and groaned. He looked down at his game boy and the game loaded on it. Funnily it was a Danny Phantom game. It was a stupid little side scroller and he had never thought much of till now. It's so weird, the Sam character was talking to the Danny in the game and he stared.

That character was his mom and he never knew.

He sighed and closed the game and looked over to the bottom of his bunk and saw the dirty clothes basket and toss the game in there not wanting to wake Luke up by getting down.

Levi looked up at the ceiling of the RV. It had been a hell of a day.

But he could only imagine what tomorrow would be like. God all this thinking was hurting his head.

And Jesus, why did his arms burn so much?

…..

The way the RV they lived in was set up it had two rooms in the back they belong to Sam and the boys. Then the small bathroom was right in front of it followed by the small kitchen area with the rounded booth table for homework, games, food etc. Then a couch and decent sized TV and the cab where the driver and passenger set where and above the cab was Lily's bed.

Lily was lying face down on her bed with her teeth gritted. Her back felt like it was on fire and she was glad she wasn't right next to her mother or brothers as her whines would be easily heard by them and they would have been right trying to help her.

She didn't want anyone around right now, she just wanted to be left along, she was in pain. Not just physically but emotional and mental as well.

The blonde just wanted time to think everything around and try to understand her mother's action as of left.

She cried a little as she looked at the wall, though burning back not hurting would be great too.

….

Sam looked over at the two rings around her neck. Two very different but very similar men gave the rings to her.

She didn't want to think above them at all right now, she just need sleep so she could get through tomorrow and leave. Before her children cause to much trouble.

…

Danny Phantom couldn't sleep and didn't even bother trying instead he flew around.

Thinking over the recent events as he did.

Samantha Manson was back, pardon, Sam Manson-Hunter. She was back along with her three children.

The kids looked nice and seemed brave considering they had gone out of their way to help the child endanger earlier and their father, Kendall Hunter, sounded like a great guy that did the right thing but Danny couldn't get over the pit in his stomach.

It was the same pit that made it so no matter how many women he went through it never felt right.

No woman could replace Sam Manson's place in his heart.

….

Lily was surprised to open her eyes that morning. She couldn't remember going to sleep and that was weird as she thought the pain was going to keep her up all night. She grabbed her glasses from the case they were in and climbed down her later and went to the bathroom thankful to have gotten up before her brothers and mother.

She yawned entering the bathroom and brushing her teeth.

It was strange the pain from her back was completely gone guess Levi was right about the ghost injuries and took her glasses off the clean her face and paused noticing her sight was completely fine which was gone considering her prescription was decently strong.

Lily glanced in the mirror and nearly dropped her glasses.

You see Lily's eyes were like Luke's, a light icy blue. But to Lily's surprise her eyes were a very bright green, now.


	5. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lily is freaking out, she and the rest of the Hunters deal with the funeral.

Luke and Levi both looked at each other then back at their sisters now green eyes.

"I'm not crazy, right?" Lily asked concerned.

"No, those are green. You aren't losing it," Levi replied, "Well, no more than usual."

"Levi."

"The thing with you yelling at the groundhog happened. Me and Uncle Dante were both there."

"Leviticus Asher Hunter."

"Fine," Levi rolled his eyes before glancing around the funeral home making sure no one was coming up to them.

After digging around a while the Hunter Teenagers had managed to find appropriate funeral clothes and had accompanied their mother to the funeral home.

In this case, Levi was wearing a black button up shirt and khaki pants, plus he had brushed his hair today, Luke a white button up shirt with a black tie and blazer as well as black pants, and Lily had found a black blouse and pants.

Currently they were waiting for the service to begin, luckily their mom wanted to wait till the end before dealing with her parents freaking out over them so they had ducked outside which had led to the current conversation.

Luke stared at the eyes confused, him and Lily had always had the same eyes, icy blue, that was a fact. It was something broke up often, Luke and Lily said the same eye color, they would say and asked who they got it from since neither their father or mother had it, Kendall had warm brown eyes and Sam had deep purple eyes like Levi. Then their Dad would make a comment about maybe his parents since he had been in the foster care system and had never meet them.

"Guys, I'm kinda freaking out here," Lily explained looking fidgety, "I felt like I handled the eye color change the best I could and all..."

"You screamed and woke us all up," Luke deadpanned.

"I came up with a pretty could reason for that," Lily shot back.

"You said it was a spider," Levi raised his eyebrow at that.

"A big spider," the blonde explained only to receive silence as the reply, "Yeah, I didn't believe me either."

"All I can say is your lucky your glasses cover up your eyes pretty well," the elder boy commented.

"Your bad vision has saved you again," the younger brother of the two Hunters joked.

The blonde stuck her tongue out at Levi and put her glasses back on, "Guys seriously though, I'm freaking! Plus, my back is completely healed."

The boys shared a look, and removed as they slyly peeked at their wounds from yesterday and gasped.

"Good, it's not just me," Lily muttered.

"Let's not over react," Luke calmly stated.

Levi rolled his shelves back down, "Luke, is right, I think. Let's think about this…. Did you find any ectoplasm in your bandages?"

Luke and Lily thought for a moment before both replied together, "No."

"Then it must not have left then yet, maybe that's why your eyes are green now?" Levi reasoned, "It could just work it's why out of your system."

"Okay, but why aren't your or Luke's eyes green?" The girl challenged her younger brother.

"You took three blasts versus are one each?"

Lily was silent but nodded.

"you know," the purpled eyed Hunter noted, "your eyes actually look kinda like Danny Phantom's eyes now."

"No, they don't. His glow," Luke replied.

"Okay but take away the glowing."

"You can't just take away the glowing."

This cause an argument that lead to Lily silently scream at her brothers stupidity.

….

Jeremy and Pamela Manson were not sure what to do as the service concluded and Sam came up to talk to them.

They had half to mind you yell at her. They hadn't heard from her for on over fifteen years and she showed up now but they immediately shut down as she walked three teenagers, one girl and two boys, up to them.

"Mom, Dad," Sam smiled sadly, "These are your grandchildren, Lily, Luke, and Levi Hunter."

They all looked at each other silently as tears welled up in Jeremy and Pamela's eyes.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Levi broke the silence in his goofy way stepping up arms open, "We have 16 years of hugs to make up for!"

This caused Pamela to giggle and hug him.

Luke smiled and stepped up and hugged Jeremy.

Sam smiled happily.

After a minute or two, Jeremy stepped back, "Your Luke?"

The blue-eyed boy nodded, "Yes sir. It's sort for Lucanus.."

"Lucanus?" Jeremy raised his eyebrow at this.

"Mom will say she named me after some great poet. But Dad always said Mom was pretty loopy when they asked her what our names were, Levi's full name is Leviticus and Lily's is Lilith," Luke explained with a smile.

Jeremy could believe that, "and Lily's the oldest?"

"By twelve minutes," the teenager explained, "Twenty to Levi. We're triplets. All sixteen."

"Well, wait where did Lily go?"

….

Jazz Nejem, formerly Jazz Fenton, looked at Luke Hunter talking to Jeremy Manson then looked at Tucker who was texting on his phone, "Tucker look at Luke. Who does he look like to you?"

Tucker looked up confused at Jazz then glanced at the boy, what was his suppose to be looking at? His dark black hair that feel in his face? His icy blue eyes? His white shirt?

"He looks like Sam I guess?"

Jazz sighed, "Okay then look at Levi."

What was his suppose to get from Levi? His black hair that was just a bit shorter than his brother's? His awkward smile? His jumpiness? His slouching?

"Drawing a blank here? Sam Again?"

"You know, I get we call Danny and Danielle Clueless 1 and Clueless 2 but maybe you should start being Clueless 3."

…..

Lily splashed water on her face, oh god, her body felt so hot.

She leaned against the back wall oh the bathroom. Everything seemed so far away and hot.

The blonde relaxed till her mom's voice was heard, "Lily?"

God, why did she have to come find her? Can't she see she just needed a minute?

"Lily, I'm coming in."

No, she just wanted to be left alone. Come on.

Sam opened the door and Lily expected her to come in and see what was wrong but was surprised.

"Huh, not here." The teenager's mother left the bathroom and a confused Lily.

What the hell? Sam had been looking straight at Lily.

Lily looked down in horror as she noticed why her mother hadn't seen here.

She was currently invisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was probably obvious but Lily, Luke, and Levi are triplets, with Lily being 12 minutes older then Luke and 20 minutes older than Levi.


	6. A Song of Ice and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter triplets deal more with Lily's developments as Sam as to make a plan to deal with the kids and her job.

Luke and Levi stared at the empty space in front of them for several minutes.

Sam stopped on her way to her parents' kitchen and popped her head into the room her sons were in, "Boys, you okay?"

Levi continued staring while Luke looked his mother, "we're fine, just needing a moment to rest."

"Okay, tell me if you need anything?"

"We will!"

After their mother left, Luke looked back and Lily appeared in front of him and Levi.

"So…Invisibility?" Levi finally spoke, "Let's look on the brightside….Superpower?"

"Levi, not now," Luke sighed.

Lily placed her face in her hands and groaned. She didn't want this, didn't need this, not right now.

She was literally trying to deal with enough as it was. She was currently at her grandparents' house dealing the 'meet and greet' as her mom called it. They had been allowed to change into more comfortable clothes after the burial and calmly meet at the Manson house. More like mansion. She never knew he mom came from money…

"No jokes. Got it."

Luke looked at Lily seriously, "Maybe we should just tell Mom, Lily. This might be serious."

The girl shook her head, "No, I don't want to worry Mom. I mean the stress on her only today was terrible and she is always busy with work and teaching us and do you remember us over the last couple of years."

They all looked at the floor sadly. Their early teenage years had not been pretty. With their father dying shortly before they hit puberty, being forced to move with their mother as she went from job to job across the country, and being confined in an RV did not help the Hunter Triplets in the slightest.

The three had often be dragged home by their mother, uncles, or polices from pulling stupid stunts or trying to run away. They only stopped being complete brats after their mother had gotten super sick from the stress they were putting on her as well as their Uncles Dante and Ash having a "coming to Jesus" meeting as they put it to straighten them out.

"Still though, we should try to meet with someone about this," Luke commented as he reached for his cup to take a drink from it.

"To who? The government? A hospital? They're just going to do some weird test!" Lily started ranting.

Luke's head started pounding and suddenly he felt very cold, "Then what the fuck do you want to do Lily!"

The cup in his hand shattered. His siblings grew silent, Luke didn't lose his cool often. They joked he was like Luke Skywalker or something. But more than that though…

"I'm sorry…I never….I'm just frustrated…" The oldest Hunter boy started to apologize as he leaned down to clean up his mess.

"Luke, that cup was plastic," Levi muttered in shock.

He stopped cleaning and looked down at what just to be his red solo cup and saw it was literally shattered like glass and that it was cold like….

"Ice?" Levi spoke up holding a piece of ice, "What the hell…"

Lily and Levi both stared at Luke and it clicked in their heads all at the same time, "oh, fuck."

…..

Sam sighed as she got off the phone with Ash Ichimichi.

Ash had been great friends with Kendall and become friends with her as well, hell he was the kids godfather along with his Kendall's other best friend, Dante Shison.

The man had called to inform Sam that he wouldn't be coming back to the states as soon as he thought he would and Dante was in the military and would not be back soon either. So, nether one would be able to watch the kids like she had needed. Which meant Sam couldn't go do a job in Europe that she wanted.

Which would put her at odds with her boss again, he might actually fire her this time.

"Sam?"

She looked behind her surprised to see her mother standing at the door, "I'm sorry. I overheard the conversation."

"It's okay," Sam replied, "I just need to call my boss…"

"Wait, you need someone to watch the Triplets…Right?"

…..

Nadir Nejem is a very very smart teenager, both of his parents were professors, his mother for psychology and his father of history. His grandparents of his mother sides were Jack and Maddie Fenton, experts on ghosts.

He was saying all this to say he knew something was up when his mother was being pushing about introducing him to the Hunter Triplets. Nadir understood that apparently the three were the grandchildren of the Mansons, making them Sam Manson's kids.

"Mom, seriously why do want me to get to know these kids?" He asked pointed blank as he stopped them on their way to the kitchen where they were told the three were.

Jazz gave her son a look that clearly told him she was hiding something, "It's a long story but trust me. I just need you to become friends with them and learn about them."

That seemed kinda shady especially for his mom but replied, "Okay, I guess?"

Suddenly an explosion was heard and Jazz and Nadir ran into the kitchen concerned.

Opening the door and seeing an exploded microwave, and three teenager laying on the ground groaning, and wait, did one of them have electricity sparking from his hand.

Nadir rubbed his eyes and saw it had disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Jazz asked the teens as Sam ran in concerned.

The teens all starting talking at once to their mother leaving Jazz and Nadir to the side as others came into the room to check what happened.

Nadir watched from the side in surprise as he watched the teenagers jump around trying to explain what happen. The kids looked….familiar?

He watched to rapidly moving hands of the blonde girl making gestures, the messing black hair of one the boys, and the icy blue eyes of the other boy.

Suddenly Danny Fenton came rushing in followed by his parents with ghost weapons raised, "Don't move ghost scum!"

"It was just faulty wires, Fenton!"

"You don't know that!"

Nadir looked from his Uncle Danny to the Hunter Triplets.

Oh.

"Mom, I think I see why you want me to get to know the Hunters," the boy whispered to his mom.

Jazz looked surprised at her son and whispered back, "Finally somebody else sees it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Lily, Luke, and Levi are all developing powers. With Lily displaying Invisibility, Luke using Cryokinesis, and Levi having shown signs of Electrokinesis.
> 
> Jazz and Nadir are apparently the only ones smart of enough to start noticing the similarities the three seem to share with Danny. Nadir is 14 placing him at with the same age difference with the Triplets as Jazz and Danny had.
> 
> Ash Ichimichi and Dante Shison are the best friends of the Triplet's dead father, Kendall Hunter. They are their honorary uncles and godfathers and often visit them and watch them when Sam can't.
> 
> Also yes this chapter's title is a parody of A Song of Ice and Fire.


	7. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter Triplets set up at their grandparents and Lily meets a new friend, Nathaniel.

_Two Days the Kitchen Disaster_

Lily, Luke, and Levi Hunter were staring at the different frames options for beds.

After the kitchen incident, the Triplets had sat down and talked with their mother and grandparents. They told them if it was alright with them, they would be staying with their grandparents in Amity Park for a month or two, since their Uncle Ash was still in Tibet working on a story.

It was a lot to take in but they had eventually decided the idea was fine and that they would love to stay with their grandparents to give them a chance to get to know them, give their mom a chance to actually focus on her work while she was in Europe, and for them to get a handle on their new powers without causing too much trouble.

Yes, power **s**.

Within the last two days, the realized the power thing was not going away, in fact they were getting stronger. They all realized they had invisibility and intangibility, which led to an awkward moment for Levi in the bathroom, that Lily swore never to talk about. Also, they found out them they each had their own unique powers: Levi had electrokinesis, Luke had cryokinesis, and Lily had ecto-energy manipulation.

They also had developed a new power this morning that they were testing the limits on right now.

 _So, what's the difference between a full and a queen? -_ Levi telepathically sent to his siblings across the room.

Yes, telepathically. It's seem their had develop a telepathic link as well, allowing them to mental communicate. Which they all agreed was weird.

 _I think Queen is wider? I know King is the widest. –_  Lily replied as she looked at a simple wooden frame of a full bed.  _But seriously anything is better than the RV beds and having a real frame is a plus._

 _That we can agree on._  - Luke added as he looked at a wooden frame bed with drawers underneath it.

Since living in an RV for the past five years, the Hunter teens had little personal items for a room, thus this morning after bidding their mother good bye on her trip, Jeremy and Pamela had informed them that they each had a room of their own, which made Levi cry tears of joy, and gave them a credit card and ordered them to decorate it however they wanted.

 _So, I've got my frame._ -Levi eyed the loft bed with a futon.  _Now I'm thinking my room should be a dark blue._

 _Okay, so we can go to the paint store next-_ Luke thought nodding.

"Um, my manger noticed you've been looking at each other creepily not speaking for like half an hour," The store clerk asked, "So, he sent me over to help you. So, are you like high?"

Well then…

….

Nadir's friend from school, Nathaniel Bram, raised his eyebrow as he is dragged with him to the Manson house.

Apparently, he wanted back up when facing the Manson family to ask if the Hunter Triplets wanted to hang out.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes at his younger friend as his nervously knocked on the door.

They waited for several minutes till Jeremy Manson opened the door.

Nadir gulped, "Hey, Mr. Manson. Are Luke, Levi, and Lily home? I figured they might want to maybe me some of the kids in town?"

The man stared at the boys for several seconds before opening the door.

….

Nadir knocked on the door of the first room and it opened revealing Luke Hunter in a plain white t-shirt and jeans, "hi?"

"Hey, Luke! It's me, Nadir Nejem. We meet yesterday," the middle eastern looking boy smiled at confused teenager.

"Oh. Right," Luke nodded.

Nathaniel glanced paused Luke into his room, noting the tan walling covered with posters of famous art like Van Gough's Night Sky and he saw a painting easel and guitar in the corner. He also caught sight of a desk with a laptop and a full bed against the wall with a captain's frame on it.

"So, you want to hang out?" Nadir asked excitedly, "Levi and Lily are invited as well."

Luke stood there in silence for a minute before replying, "Sure. I need to grab a few things from the store." He glanced at Nathaniel, "Who's this?"

"This is Nathaniel Bram. He's my friend from school," Nadir explained simply.

The older boy seemed to accept the answer, "You can go ask Levi and Lily if that want to go I should be ready to go in a second."

…..

Levi opened the door and little slower than Luke and was yawned while doing it, "Oh, hey. Nadir right?"

"Yep," Nadir smiled at him.

Nathaniel zoned out of the conversation as he moved onto knocking on Lily's door. He waited as a muffled, "Come in." was the answer.

The boy raised his eyebrow and opened the door surprised to find the room was completely dark save for a black light in the room. Nathan gasped as he looked around the room finding it lighting up with what looked like stars and constellations.

"You're not my brothers," a high pitched female voice commented.

Nathaniel made out a bed to the left of him and in the dim light his dark blue eyes meet bright green, "Sorry, I'm Nadir Nejem's friend, Nathaniel Bram. Sorry, to bother you. We're were seeing if you wanted to hang out with us, you know since you just moved here."

The girl, Lily, looked back at her computer in her lab and said, " _Souji-kun,_   _Gomen_. I have some friends here. We'll talk later.  _Hai?"_

" _Lily-kun, Kakujitsuna Koto"_ a male voice replied form the computer, " _Ja ne."_

" _Ja ne,"_ Lily finished as she closed her computer and moved it to the desk near her bed, "Sorry about that. That was my friend Souji from when me and my brothers like in Japan. Anyway, nice to meet you, Nathaniel. I'm Lily Hunter."

The brown-haired boy nodded as his eyes were drawn back to the starry walls and ceiling, "This is impressive and beautiful. Are all these real constellations and stars?"

Lily stood up and stood next to him, "As exact as they can be. I really love the night sky, they idea of space in general is fantastic and amazing. Our brains really can't comprehend it all, that we aren't the only things in the universe that are alive. I mean if ghosts existed I'm sure aliens do, but stars are what I love the most. Things so small to us are suns just like ours and are the reasons why so much life exists."

Nathaniel listened as she spoke. Her words painting a picture to him, "That makes sense. Sounds like you want to explore space."

"It's one of my dreams to be an astronaut," the blonde smiled at him, "It's actually the more realistic of my dreams."

Lily flipped on her light switch to her room startling Nathaniel for a moment before he looked around at the room, she the dark blue walls and noting for the first time the several books shelves with books and toy figures he recognized as super heroes and robots.

The teenager boy looked at girl, "Really, what the other dream?"

The blonde laughed a little embarrassed, "The other is to be a hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily wants to be a hero and an astronaut. Well, then. Wonder where she got that from? Hints, in chapter two.
> 
> The Triplets have lived in Japan, Germany, and Italy because of their father being in the military, they speak Japanese and German better than Italian since they decided to keep in touch with the friends they made while there. One of these friends is Souji, you can tell he's close with Lily from the use of the honorfic they both use for each other.
> 
> Current Power List:
> 
> Lily: Ecto-Energy Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Limited Telepathy
> 
> Luke: Cryokinesis, Invisibility, Intangibility, Limited Telepathy
> 
> Levi: Electrokinesis, Invisibility, Intangibility, Limited Telepathy


	8. Going Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel and Nadir run into a bit of trouble with the Triplets.

Danny Fenton sighed as he looked down at the large amount phots of him in highs school.

He could go on and on about how it sucked but deep down he knew that was some of the best days of his life. Not like the mediocre life he had now, he glanced down at a photo of him and Sam dancing together at dance in his freshmen year.

Danny leaned back, maybe he could ask Sam out again. It's been a while maybe they could make it work now?

Before he could continue down this path of though his phone rang, he looked down at his phone to see it was his nephew Nadir was calling him.

"he-"

"Uncle Danny there's a ghost attacking the mall! Help! There is this ghost called-"

Then the line went dead.  
….

Nathaniel kept watch as Nadir called his uncle for help.

Too be honest it had been going great, Lily and Nathaniel seemed to be hitting it off, as had Levi and Nadir and while Luke wasn't being super into the day he seemed to be having a great time.

That all changed when a ghost appeared over the mall, she had introduced herself as Helen Troy, the one who earns the affection of all men. She was a glowing white woman with a crown and toga on. She had drawn almost all the males of the mall to her ordering them to worship her and serve her.

Understandably, the crowd of the mall had begun freaking out and causing their group to spilt up in the crowd. Nadir had seen the brainwashed men start to board up the exits leading him to immediately call his uncle, Danny Phantom, for help.

The sixteen-year-old sighed as he noticed Luke Hunter, coming closer to him and Nadir, "Luke! Thank goodness. Are you okay?"

The teenager with black hair's eyes meet with Nathaniel's and Nathaniel was shocked to see red eyes.

Luke raised his hand and an ice shard shot out and impaled Nadir's phone.

"Shit!" Nadir jumped as he stared at Luke in shock, "You have fuckin ice powers?!"

The ice teen ignored the question, "Why are you trying to leave Helen? She's all we need."

Nadir and Nathaniel shared a look not sure whether to be more surprised at the ice powers or the brainwashing number on Luke. The boys decided it was not important and turned and ran quickly from the normal angsty boy.

The managed to get all to the sports store before they found themselves blocked by Levi Hunter.

"Levi, please tell me you A) aren't mind controlled and B) don't have ghost powers," Nadir pleaded to the joker.

As electricity sparked from his hand he got his answer. Nathaniel quickly tackled Nadir out of the way and they took off again down the empty mall walk way till they found a deserted Starbucks and ducked in huffing.

Nathaniel looked seriously at his younger friend, "Luke and Levi just shot lightning and ice at us. Care to take a guess on how they can do that?"

The boy sighed and leaned against a table, "Long story short. Me and my mom this their Uncle Danny's kids. But we're not sure."

The world seemed to slow down a little around him, "Danny Phantom's kids?"

"Maybe," Nadir commented as he stood up, "The ghost powers are pretty damning. The only humans with ghost powers are Uncle Danny and that Vlad guy."

The teen looked to the side away from his friend and his eyes catch side of Lily Hunter running by, "Lily!"

She stopped and Nathaniel and Nadir ran towards her, "Lily, we have to get out of here!"

The girl didn't look up from the ground.

Concerned Nathaniel reached for her arm only the have it stopped by a glowing green hand.

Lily looked up at Nathaniel and red eyes meet dark blue. Then Lily's glowing foot met his stomach.

The boy was pushed into a wall and Nadir ran after him, "Nate!"

Nathaniel groaned and stood up as laughed was heard behind Lily and Helen appeared.

Helen leaned against Lily pushing her blonde hair out of Lily's face, "That's right, sweetie those mean boys are trying to take you away from me."

Luke and Levi appeared at that point behind Lily as well.

"They can't that us from you," The Hunter girl replied like she was reading from a book, "We belong to you, Helen."

The ghost smiled at the boys, "I don't know how you two aren't affected by my powers but you will pay for it. Especially when you're trying to take my things." As she said those words she leaned up and kissed Lily on the neck. "Imagine my luck. Three ghost powered toys."

Nadir blinked and looked at the blood and bruises on Lily's hands and arms. Then looked at the frost and blackness on Luke's and the burns forming on Levi's, "Nathan their powers… It's hurting them. Their powers are being done with human bodies, they may seriously hurt themselves. Their powers are meant to be used with ghost bodies. "

Nathaniel got angry. That was his friend, she was a person. Lily was a person. They were people. He was so done with this shit and looked down at his watch then at Nadir.

"You're about to see something secret understand. You can never tell  **anyone.** Especially your uncle," Nathaniel explained.

Confused Nadir nodded.

The Bram boy glared at Helen as he pressed a button on his watch and it a voice asked in an electronic voice, "Ready?"

Nathaniel pressed two button at once as the watch voiced "Complete" and a black ghost ring appeared around him and moved down his body change his jeans and t-shirt to a slightly updated white and black jump shirt. He also turned his eyes red and his hair black.

The room fell into silence.

With a glare at Helen Nathaniel announced, "Feel honored. Not many gain the wrath of Nathaniel Plasmius."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel is indeed who you think he is.
> 
> Helen Troy is based on Helen of Troy, the woman who's beauty basically started the Trojan war. Her powers are basically the manipulation of sexual desires/charmspeak.
> 
> So, why was Lily affected but not Nathaniel and Nadir? We'll get to that next chapter.


	9. Plasmius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel fight the Triplets and has a talk with Nadir.

Helen Troy was not stupid, she knew the name Plasmius and the dread it brought with it. You were unlucky if you ran into Phantom, you were dead if you ran into Plasmius.

Plasmius's son, Nathaniel, had become something of an urban legend to the ghosts. They had heard of his existences and some even claim to have seen him but there was never any truth to the matter till now apparently.

She needed to run.

…..

Nathaniel flew up to avoid Luke's ice shards and Levi's lightning and quickly created ecto-rope and lassoed it around Levi's leg then flung him across the room at Luke knocking them both out.

He sighed, he was lucky he was trained well by his father or that could have been an actual fight. The ghost boy floated down to face Lily and the ghost hiding behind her, whispering lies into her ear. From the side he saw Nadir run over to check on the knocked out Hunter Brothers.

Lily's hands glew and she glared at Nathaniel, "You're not allowed touch Helen."

The ghost boy understood this was the mind control talking and he hand to stop her before she got herself hurt, "You're my priority, Lily. Not her."

Before Nathaniel could blink Lily was punching him in the stomach with her ecto-charged hand. The fuck? How did she move that fast.

Nathaniel fell back and saw she had charged up her feet as well giving her a boost. Lily moved quickly again turning and unleashing a series of blasts from her hands and feet.

"Shit," the ghost boy muttered as he dodged them. Oh, Lily was head of her brothers it seemed. He tried to rope trick he did on her brothers only to have it angrily swatted away via an ecto-shield.

"Nathaniel, I was trained to fight by three soldiers, two of that also did martials arts," Lily explained as she took a stance, "I doubt you'll beat me easily."

Oh, this was not something he wanted to deal with, "Lily, I don't want to hurt you."

Lily smirked, "You won't."

Good thing Nadir was there or Nathaniel would have seriously tried to hurt her for that comment, "Lily, Helen ran off and left you!"

The Hunter girl twirled around to see it was ended true. That the ghost had left her behind to save her own skin.

Lily collapsed on the ground, "She…left? She left. Like Dad. She left me…."

She appeared to pass out at that point leaving the confused Nathaniel and Nadir.

….

Helen flew away from the mall thankful that the ghost-powered teens were holding off the young Plamius. It was a shame she had loose her new toys though. She would have had such fun.

"You stop!"

The ghost stopped only to see Danny Phantom in front of her.

Oh, today was not her day.

….

"Soooo, You're Vlad Plasmius's son?"

"For the third time. Yes."

"And I've known you for how long and you didn't tell me?"

"Again. Two."

Nathaniel was wishing that he let the Hunter Triplet's kill him right now. After many close calls and shenanigans, he and Nadir had managed to get the Hunters to Fenton Works unnoticed by all. They were currently in Nadir's private lab making sure the three would be alright.

Well, Nathaniel was. He was checking their IVs and making sure their accelerated healing was healing the burns, cuts, etc. properly.

Nadir, on the other hand, was taking apart Nathaniel's watch to try to understand how it worked.

"Okay, let's see if I get this straight," the genius commented as he stared at the focusing crystal in the watch, "Because you're only a quarter ghost you can't 'go ghost' naturally so this represses the human in you and bring more of the more ghost traits and allows you to achieve your ghost form and gives you an awesome battle suit."

The quarter ghost nodded, "Well, my gear is transporter to me from my dad's lab but yeah."

"That is so awesome," Nadir commented as he used his computer to scan the older boy's watch, "I'm going to see if I can't built something like this for Lily, Luke, and Levi."

Nathaniel walked away from the triplets and looked at Nadir, "Why? Do you think they really need it? I mean you don't even have proof their Danny's kids."

Nadir gave him a look, "Dude, you think I haven't started a DNA test? I'll have the results in the morning man."

"Still…"

"Nathaniel, think of this as a just in case. If not you'll have extras," Nadir reasoned, "Now where do you get these parts?"

The young Plasmius had a huge list of protests beginning with his dad finding out about the young Phantoms to Sam Manson coming back and taking the Hunters away to Danny Phantom finding out.

But another thought was of him and Lily Hunter, flying together at night.

"The hardest part is the focusing gem. My dad got his from a group of witches that live in this city cause Ariel…"

….

Sam looked at her phone again.

"Sam, are you trying to will it to ring?"

The woman glared at the best man at her wedding, Ash Ichimichi.

"I'm sure the kids are fine," Ash commented as he drank his soda.

Ash had just arrived to work on the story with Sam. Apparently, getting banned from China for helping the Tibetans print their story meant not break for him, he's running out of countries to get banned form.

"Should I call?"

"You're going to no matter what I say."

"I should call."

"See."

"I'm going to call."

"Point proven."

"I hope they answer."

"You're not even paying attention to me now."

…

Nadir and Nathaniel stared at the ring on the counter scared as they saw Sam Manson-Hunter's face on Luke's phone as it rang. Not sure whether it was better to answer or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel's name is a reference to Vlad's never ending obsession with Danny. In this case, Nathaniel ends like Daniel. His last name Bram is a nod to the fact that Vlad was original suppose to be a vampire but was changed. Bram Stoker wrote Dracula.
> 
> Nathaniel's powers are all of Vlad's minus Multiplication and teleporting. He can only go ghost if he using his watch.
> 
> Nadir is a genius and works a lot at Fenton Works with Jack, Maddie, Danielle, and Danny.
> 
> There is still not 100% proof that the Triplets are Danny's kids.


	10. Vanessa Foley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triplets awaken and deal with the fall out of Helen. We also meet a familiar looking girl.

Danny Fenton was heading down to the ghost portal to dropped of the ghost he had catch from the mall. He had catch her off guard and sucked her right up in the thermos and then gone to check on his nephew and the others at the mall. Nadir had been fine though he appeared jumpy and shaken up and had said he would be good after going home.

Which is why he was very confused to find to find Nadir standing at the door of his personal lab blocking his childhood friend Vanessa Foley from entering.

"Why won't you let me enter, Dir?" the girl glared at him giving him a look.

Danny had to smiled a little at the scene. Vanessa Foley took way more after her mother than her father. She had black hair pulled back in a ponytail and had her green eyes that pinned you down like you were in trouble, Danny knew he was on the receiving end of that a lot.

"I told you, Nessa," Nadir replied his aqua eyes looked away from his friend, "I just don't see why you want to come in. I haven't fixed your board yet."

Vanessa looked at Nadir with look that said she was not trusting his answer.

Danny shook his head unsure of what to expect as he plugged the thermos in to watch it drain the ghost back to the ghost zone. He figured the boy was working on a surprise for Vanessa, as had liked surprising her.

Though he was curious as to why he didn't just say he was coming here instead of home.

It was at that moment that Danny heard the door to the lab open, Vanessa and Nadir were too busy fighting to notice a young man with brown hair dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans come down the stairs carrying two carts of sodas.

The boy looked at Vanessa and Nadir then looked at Danny, "Mr. Fenton?!"

That immediately stopped the fighting with the two childhood friends as they finally noticed him, "Uncle Danny?"

The halfa laughed a little, "Hey, kids. I'm just passing through okay? "

Nadir nodded as Vanessa took the chance to open the door behind her friend only to bump into a familiar black haired boy eating a burger

"Damn," Vanessa moaned as she rubbed her head.

The boy that Danny immediately recognized as Luke Hunter frowned, "I'm so sorry, Miss."

Vanessa looked up at the boy, "It's fine really."

"No, no, no," Luke pushed as he led her to the stairs, "We have to get you ice and maybe some Tylenol…"

Danny shook his head as he notice the other two Hunter pop their heads out of Nadir's lab, both eating French fries.

Levi noticed the uneasy looking boy with soda and bounced over to him, "Nathaniel! You have soda! We drank the rest inside already."

Lily was not as eager to exit the room and waved at Danny, "Hello, Mr. Fenton."

"Hello, Lily," Noting how it seemed to hit were alright and seemed to be just having fun, Danny heading past the boy, Nathaniel, and waved bye to the good bye, "I must be off. Doubt you'd want to hang with the old timer anyway. Good Bye."

As he left he couldn't help but notice that without the glasses, Lily's eyes looked rather green than blue.

…

Lily drank more of the lemon-lime soda and looked uncertainly at Nadir and Nathaniel as she and Levi ate more of the Nasty burgers that the two had bought the Triplets. They had bought like twenty of them, including fries and Lily and Levi were still eating them. It was weird Lily was never this hunger before.

 _Luke, how are you?_ \- Lily asked the brother had left to deal with the girl that the Triplets had heard being very nosey outside the door early but was now upstairs eating pizza with and talking to the elder Fenton ghost hunters and her.

_Not bad actually. The girl, Vanessa, is rather nice and Jack and Maddie might be dorky but are fun._

Lily nodded as Levi looked at the Nathaniel and Nadir, "So, Nate is saying we were brainwashed by a ghost that controls men's desires? Wait, then why didn't it affect you two and why did it affect Lily?"

The Hunter Triplets remembered little to nothing about their afternoon and had been very concerned when they had woken up alone in a lab before they had opened the door and seen not only Nadir but Nathniel and Danny Phantom.

Nadir pushed his long hair out of the way of his ears revealing two silver hearing aids, "Fenton made. It features a filter for ghost noise. Part of her power came from persuasion of her words. As for Nate here well…"

Nathaniel blushed a little, "Well, I'm asexual."

"Oh," Lily noted.

"Asexual?" Levi asked confused as he heard Luke's mental sigh.

"My sex drive is very very low," the boy tried to explain, "Well, actually it's different for different people but to me I don't normally feel sexual attraction often, if at all. Thus, I was not compelled to do her bidding either."

The youngest Hunter looked confused but didn't ask any more on the subject of Nathaniel's sexuality but did ask again, "But why did Lily obey this Helen ghost?"

Nathaniel and Nadir looked at each other awkwardly then back at Lily then to themselves again but Nadir coughed, "Well, we think…."

"Don't bring me into this," Nathaniel muttered.

"….I think it's because she's a lesbian," Nadir explained simply.

The blonde raised her eyebrow at the two, "Actually, I'm bisexual."

"Oh," Nadir noted before picking up his tablet and typed on it, "That makes just as much sense."

"It's cause of the plaid isn't it?" Lily deadpanned, "Not every girl in plaid is a lesbian."

Luke groaned through his link with his siblings as Levi pushed his fries away, "Can we please move away from my sister's sexuality? It's very weird and makes me less hungry."

"Yes, let's move onto something else," Nadir smiled, "Like say your ghost powers?"

They all paused as they heard a scream above them that was cause by Luke doing a spit take on Vanessa when he heard that question through Lily and Levi.

….

Meanwhile in Europe, Sam Manson-Hunter was staring at a text message from her son, Luke, wondering when he started using text slang while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa Foley and Nadir Nejem are basically close childhood friends due to Danny wanting Nadir a lot growing up and taking him over to play with Vanessa while he was visiting Tucker, this is also why Danny is considered Vanessa's uncle. They're only a year apart in age. Nadir and Vanessa work together at Fenton Works with Vanessa working with Valerie as a ghost hunter while Nadir works on the tech side of things.
> 
> Vanessa doesn't know Nathaniel well since Nathaniel goes to the same private school as Nadir, Warren Thorn Academy while Vanessa goes to Casper High.
> 
> Danny still operates out of Fenton Works mostly.
> 
> Nadir is particle deaf and requires hearing aids, he is a little embarrassed and hides them under his hair.
> 
> Lily is bisexual and is very comfortable with it but doesn't talk about it with Levi and Luke because it's just awkward to talk about girls with her younger brothers.
> 
> Nathaniel is asexual and please excuse me if I get anything wrong while portraying it and asexual does not mean he can't have a romantic relationship.


	11. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family bonding for everyone

Nathaniel looked at Nadir as he handed him back his watch, "Are you sure we shouldn't tell them the truth?"

"It's not really are place is it," Nadir explained simply as he turned back to his desk and pulled up the parts he needed to start building something that would more or less be able to help the Triplets use their powers better, "Also why do you think their powers started acting up now?"

Nathaniel strapped his watch back on his arm, "Well, my guess is those ecto blasts they took. While it didn't give them powers like they think, their bodies did absorb into them giving their dormant ghost genes a kick start."

The younger boy nodded before looking back at his friend, "So, I got everything I need but those crystal things and you can get those?"

The ghost boy rubbed his neck, "Kinda."

….

The Hunter Triplets had been walking down the street heading back to their grandparents' house for a good ten minutes.

Luke looked down at his cellphone annoyed, "Nadir may be a genius but he apparently can't spell worth it a shit."

Lily rolled her eyes as Levi smirked at Luke, "But seriously though, you spent a lot of time with Vanessa. You going to hang out again?"

The older brother blushed as he put up his phone, "One, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were there. Two, she is rather nice and I might. Three, we should be focusing on the whole thing about Nadir and Nathaniel learning of our ghost powers."

They had a long talk with Nadir and Nathaniel earlier after they learned they had used their ghost powers on them while under the control of the ghost, the two had agreed to help them via their ghost knowledge.

Lily mulled over everything from today and stated, "Well, I think we can trust them and that there really going to help us. So don't worry about it."

Luke and Levi thought about it for a minute. Levi just shrugged since he agreed that Nadir and Nathaniel seemed like decent guys.

Luke sighed, he was not as sold on it but decided to trust his sister this time. As long as they got to normal.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes before Levi started another conversion, "Nathaniel is a really long name so I think he needs a solid nickname. Like maybe Nathan or Nat or Nate…"

….

Nathaniel got home he placed his keys by the door and walked into the living room to see his rather in his chair watching the news, "Afternoon, Father."

Vlad Masters looked back at his son, "Your home late, son."

"I was at Nadir's workshop," the son of the halfa explained as he came into the room.

The man nodded, "That means making of the training in the morning," Vlad noted returning to the news.

The boy nodded and he left the room, his thoughts on helping Nadir tomorrow and perhaps seeing Lily.

….

Early the next morning, Lily Hunter sent a final text to her friend Souji Takahashi as she told him to have a good night as he got ready for bed and she adjusted her shoes.

Lily often got up before her brothers to work out and this was one of those days. She use to get up a lot when her father and uncles taught her martial arts to run with them and she carried on the tradition even now. This is how she bonded with her father, Luke had his art galleries he went to, Levi had fixing cars with dad, she had this run.

She pulled her head phones out of gray sweat pants and ran them under her black t-shirt then into her ears. The blonde plugged them into her phone and hit the shuffle button as she began to run through the park.

 _Just Like This_  by Coldplay and The Chainsmokers began playing and Lily smiled as she let go of her worries in the run.

Lily had so much shit going on the past couple of days she just needed this moment to let it all go and relax. She didn't want to think about her possible mutanting genes or her mother lying about having family or apparently her mom's ex-superhero boyfriend or her growing crush on Nate, Levi's nickname had stuck and it killed her.

With Lily's deep thought she hadn't noticed the broken side walk and she tricked tumbling onto the ground and right into a man.

Lily and the man groaned and they looked at each other as their eyes meet. Icy blue met bright green.

"Mr. Fenton?"

Danny stood up brushing himself off as he looked at the teenager, "Lily? Are you okay?"

She nodded though he clearly saw her scraped up arms and her missing glasses, "I'm fine."

The man shook his head, "Just like your mother huh? Yeah, you need some bandages or at least a place to clean that up. Come on there's a store across the road. Also where are your glasses?"

"I didn't wear them today."

"Ah, well come on. I'll walk you to the store."

Lily wanted to argue but stood up anyway and began walking with the man to the store.

They walked in silence for a minute before Lily asked, "Um, have you seen Crash Nebula?"

Danny laughed, "That was a great show! Have you seen the crossover with the Crimson Chin?"

"Of course!"

That was how Danny and Lily's first conversation began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the conversation that Danny and Lily have is a reference to the Fairly Odd Parents which was also created by Danny Phantom Creator Butch Hartman. Specifically the heroes that Timmy likes and get mentioned in Danny Phantom as well.
> 
> Just Like This by Coldplay and The Chainsmokers is the song I would make the theme song to this story, it kinda summarizes the whole themes of the story. Listen to if you haven't.
> 
> Souji Takahashi is more or less Lily's best friend. He will eventually a seen later with her talking to him but you know there's a twelve hour time difference. I named him after my favorite Kyoryuger, Souji Rippukan, and my favorite mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.


	12. Popsicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily reflects on her father as she hangs out with Danny.

Levi Hunter walked down the stairs yawning as he made it to the kitchen to find his grandmother cooking up a storm that he assumed must be breakfast.

His grandmother looked over at him as he entered, "Hey, I didn't see your sister in her room. Do you know where she is?"

Levi gave raised his eyebrow as he reached threw his connection with Lily. She was too far away to actually communicate verbal he did get a wave of emotion that she was fine and not too far away, "I bet she went for a run. She does that a lot and she did mention going to the park yesterday."

His grandmother accepted that answer, "Why don't you go wake up Luke then?"

….

_Ten-year-old Lily Hunter smiled as she waited on by the fountain as her father walked over to her holding two popsicles, "Thank you, Daddy!"_

_Her father smiled as he handed it to her and sat down beside her._

Sixteen-year-old Lily Hunter looked uncertainly at the as she took the popsicle from him as he sat down next to her on the bench, "Thank you, Mr. Fenton. But you didn't have to get me one."

"I wanted to get you one besides I want you to wait awhile before heading home on that knee," Danny explained as he unwrapped his popsicle.

Lily sighed and looked at her bandaged knee, it did look a bit bad but not nearly as bad as Danny was treating it, she sighed and unwrapped the popsicle and looked at it a minute before laughing. It was a Danny Phantom popsicle. It was just Danny's head with black hair and gumball eyes.

The hero joined in the laugh, "I know, right? But my hair and eyes change color as you eat it."

"That's genius!" the teenager smiled as she began eating her treat, "My dad use to do this too."

Danny raised his eyebrow at that, "This?"

"Take me to get ice-cream or popsicle or something like that," The girl explained as she looked sadly at the melting treat, "That was the first thing we always did when he got back from the battle field. Luke will take me sometimes to get some now but you know somethings just can't replace a memory with your dad."

The halfa looked at his half-eaten popsicle, "I can understand. I wouldn't trade those fishing trips with my dad for anything. Even the ones to Lake Eerie catching ghost fish."

Lily gave the man a look behind finishing up her popsicle, "well, Mr. Fenton I should be going."

For some reason, Danny couldn't explain he looked at Lily, he didn't want her to leave just yet. But he glanced at the comic store across the street and then asked, "Lily, do you like comics?"

…..

Nadir and Nathaniel looked at the data not really shocked.

"So, it's 95% confirmed," Nadir explained as he points at his screen with a picture of the Hunter Triplets and Danny, "Lily, Luke, and Levi Hunter are the children of Danny Fenton."

"Only 95%?"

Nadir gives Nathaniel a look, "I think you know as well as I do that ghost DNA is a complex thing."

Nathaniel shrugs as he looked at the designs for the transforming devices for the Hunters, "Why a belt versus a watch like mine?"

Rolling over to the other side of lab to start gathering supplies, "Energy frequencies, power output, supplies I have, there's several reasons. Anyway, about those jewels you promised…"

The ghost boy sighed, "Right, so I needed chalk and five candles…"

…..

Lily glared at Danny as they left the comic book store, "Mr. Fenton, if this is a way to butter me up before asking me to help date my mom again I have to say it might be working and I'm angry at you for it."

Danny laughed and looked at the bag Lily was going through. When she had gone to the restroom in the story, he had quickly grabbed the items she was looking at longingly and bought them for her. Those included some pretty nice comics included: a Raven comic book, a Ms. Marvel comic, a Spider-Girl comic, a Spider-Gwen, some Power Rangers comics, some Voltron comics, a comic called Super Sons, and some manga that Lily could apparently read that was in Japanese but Danny couldn't.

But what Lily was the maddest about that appeared to be the box of trading cards that he had bought her.

"This was $40 by itself, Mr. Fenton," Lily groaned as she picked up the box.

"Okay, look. I'm just being nice, there is no motive, Lily," Danny commented as he looked at the box which had a warrior on it, "Besides, your mom would never take me back no matter how hard I try. I fucked up pretty bad."

That was hard to believe considering he was Danny Phantom, you know, hero of the world.

"Okay, but these cards were still too expensive," Lily complained looking at the man confused, "Not to mention the comics."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Tell you what. You teach me to play that card game with you and we'll come it even?"

Lily knew that didn't even come close but nodded thinking maybe the more time she sent with him then maybe she could actually figure him out, "Deal."

As they reached a cross walk waiting for a red light so they could pass Lily heard a voice behind them, it was a small boy, "Hey Mom look! It's Danny Phantom and his daughter!"

"CJ shush! That's rude! Don't intrude on him when he's off duty! He probably just wants quiet time with his family too!" his mother quietly scolded then muttered, "those honestly I thought he didn't have kids."

The thought and statement cause Lily to freeze and begin working in her mind how Danny was not her father and why people would think that. But as she stared at the clueless and unobservant Danny all she saw was a face that became to remind her of her own.

…

Luke Hunter sighed deeply as he saw his brother accidently cause the toaster to caught on fire with his electric powers.

He really hoped Nadir and Nate could help with this power thing soon.

…

Nadir looked confused at the spell circle Nathaniel had drawn on the floor and the five candles, "why five?"

"One for each element," Nathaniel explained as he lite each candle, "Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit."

"Spirit's not an element," The middle eastern boy complained, "What is it like the Heart element from Captain Planet?"

The ghost boy lite the last candle and looked at Nadir, "I don't know and I would prefer you not question how and what we use to summon a witch to help us locate powerful gems."

Nadir looked unconvinced, "And this is how your Father got your gem for the watch?"

The brown haired boy nodded, "The circle is a giant beacon to magic users. We just have to hope one notices and finds us."

"One found you and she's not happy about it."

The boys jumped and turned to see a young woman in a blues robes and orange cloak, "Now what the fuck are you doing? And why shouldn't I kill you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my original story Nadir didn't exist and he was created to more to be a friend for Nathaniel in this version since he really didn't have as any close friends in the original and his counterpart in my original Mary Oaks didn't do much in the original.
> 
> So, Lily might know? Now what?


	13. You Witch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nate and Nadir deal with the witch they summoned and Lily has a realization.

Luke knocked on his sisters dear when she heard music blaring from it. Neither he nor his brothers or grandparents had noticed her come in so he assumed she must have phased in to avoid them.

He heard nothing so walked in and noticed her at her desk messing with her Magic The Gathering cards, a game that he and his siblings all enjoyed playing together.

" _Baku Baku Beatin' heart! Kattobashite Kick it up!"_

He noted from that line that the music playing was  _Break the Chain_  by  _Tourbillon._ A song that only ever played for two reasons: if his sister was watching Kamen Rider Kiva or if she was listen to her questioning of life play list. And the bike rider superhero was not on her tv or computer screen.

Luke walked over to his sister and greeted her, "Hey, Lily. New cards?"

Lily nodded as she looked at the various spirit and ghost cards in her hands, "Yeah, thinking of building a white-black deck."

The younger brother of the girl gave her a look as she noticed she was not wearing her glasses and that she was still in gym clothes. He reached out with his telepathy maybe to feel what was wrong and was immediately meet with a wall from his older sister.

"If you have a question ask, Lucanus," Lily gave her brother a glare and he swore he saw her eyes light up for a second.

He looked away for a second and noted the stack of comics and the empty box Lily's cards came in. The music also switched at that moment to a Glee cover of  _Smooth Criminal_ , the phrase are you 'okay Annie?' beginning to echo throughout the room.

"Where'd you get this stuff?" the blue-eyed boy asked as he studied the Commander box.

"Danny bought it for me after I tripped into him," Lily explained as she stood up from her desk figuring she was done with her cards for now and stretched.

"The hell? Is he trying to get into Mom's pants again?" Luke asked not liking the idea of the any man with their mother but the father.

Lily sighed and gave her brother a look, "I talked to him and he said no, okay? And that's where were ending the conversation. I want to shower since it's about to head over to Fenton Works to meet with Nadir and Nate."

With that Lily lightly pushed her younger brother out of the room sighing as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror over her dresser. She stared at the green eyes, her ears, her paleish skin, the way she slouched.

" _Who is that girl I see? Staring straight back at me!"_

The blonde rolled her eyes at the Disney music as she walked over and exited out of the music player on her phone before heading to her private bathroom to clean up.

….

Nathaniel gulped at the witch as she pulled down the hood of her cloak revealing a young middle eastern looking woman probably in her late teens or early twenties with grey piercing eyes that were covered by square glasses. She was taller than Nadir and maybe an inch shorter than Nathaniel but it was hard to tell with her blue and orange robes.

"Well, give me a good reason why I am here," The woman addressed the boys again.

"Sorry, I was trying to summon Malachi Lightchaser," Nathaniel explained to the woman, "He helped my father before in finding focusing gems."

The witch's expression changed from fury to annoyance at this, "Judging from that story your father must be Vlad Masters. Malachi Lightchaser is my father and you're lucky I saw that flare first. My father would have murdered you on the spot."

"Good, so living from luck," Nadir muttered.

The ghost boy flinched at the name Vlad Plasmius having gotten use to his father's new name Ian Bram before asking, "What? Why?"

"Three reasons, one, never summon a magic user with a flare like that. It's an insult," The witch explained annoyed, "Two, your father black mailed mine into giving him that in the first place since he threatened to reveal that witches existed. Three, we have a major storage of gems like that right now. I doubt he'd ever give you any again."

"Fuck, what are we suppose to do now?" Nadir groaned as he looked at the half-built belts on his desk, "We can't finish these belts now!"

Nathaniel looked at the half-bored woman in front of him as she picked up a file on the desk with a picture of the Hunters on it, "Please, we need three gems. I'll pay you anyway I can."

The woman stared at a picture of Levi for a second before blinking and putting it down, "Hmm, tell you what, you help me find someone and I'll try to sneak you out three gems. I use the gems to make magic items anyway so I might be able to pull it off." She held up her silver ring showing off the polished orange gem in it.

The duo sighed in relief at this, "Thank you…Um…"

The witch chuckled for a minute, "My name is Kara Lightchaser. And I'll just need one favor. I need help finding my cousin later on, he's a law breaker that keeps on causing trouble."

Nadir nodded, "No prob. What's his name?"

"Frederich Isak Showenhower," Kara explained simply, "You know him better as Freakshow."

….

Lily was very quiet as she watched Levi and Luke walk to the other ruin with Nathaniel to help step up a test involving their powers.

She looked over a Nadir and saw he was looking over some numbers on his computer screens. Being nosey she looked down at the drawings and designs on his desk stopping only when she saw three well designed armored costumes in black and white with Danny Phantom logos on them.

"Nadir?"

The younger boy looked over at the girl as she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Danny Fenton is my Father, isn't he?"

The room was far from silent but it felt like it with the tension in the air.

"Yes. He is."

"Oh. So, I'm not the daughter of Kendall Hunter," Lily began, hot tears streaming down her face, "I'm just Danny Phantom's daughter? That…That…That…"

She collapsed on the floor pounding her fist on the ground in frustration at this. Her whole view of her life shifting as Nadir ran over to try to comfort his confused cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used and mentioned in this chapter are Break the Chain from Kamen Rider Kiva, the Glee cover of Smooth Criminal, and Reflection from Mulan. They are all apart of Lily's depression play list that she listens to when upset.
> 
> The title of the chapter was inspired by the current joke with my friends of yelling 'You Bitch!' when upset with each other.
> 
> As a reminder the focusing gems that are needed to increase the powers of the Triplets so they can go ghost sense they're only one fourth ghost. Nate has the same issue but his watch helps and it has a gem in it.
> 
> Kara Lightchaser is a character originally created for another one of my Phantom stories called The Phantom and The Witch. She is younger than that as she was originally only two years older than Levi Fenton but has been aged up here so she is already 20. She will not appear much in this but I highly suggest if you like her to check her out in her stories.
> 
> Lily knows now, will she tell Luke, Levi, or Danny?


	14. Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Nate reflects over their fathers.

Lily finally calmed down and stared down at the dog tag in her hand.

It had taken a while especially when Luke and Levi had felt her distressed and came rushing in to help, luckily Nadir had made a half ass excuse about ghost power experimentation and mood swing making them leave, for Lily was glad. She didn't want to tell them yet.

She stared at the info on the tag in her hand.

_Hunter, Kendall Z._

Sergeant Kendall Zachary Hunter of the US Army.

Kendall had been her father for sixteen years of her life, he had been her hero. Now all of a sudden a superhero was now her father? She felt betrayed and angry. More so because she couldn't get angry at Kendall. The man was dead and had always treated her like he was her daughter.

Cause she was.

Lily dropped the tag and sighed. Did he even know Lily wasn't his? The only one that knew that was probably her mom. She'd have to address that later when she got back from Europe.

Did Danny know? She doubted it. From the way, it was looking his mom was hiding her and her brothers from her father.

Gods, why did this have to be so complicated? She just wanted to be an astronaut.

Nadir tapped her shoulder and she sat up and looked at him as he asked, "You okay?"

The blonde shrugged, "I guess. I just learned the man I thought was my Dad for sixteen years isn't my dad and that Danny Phantom is instead. I think I'm handling it pretty well."

The boy didn't response to that so Lily continued, "Wait, Danny's sister is your mom right? Does that make you my cousin?"

He rolled his eyes settling into his chair as he realized Lily would be fine, "Yeah. So how did you figure it out, that Uncle Danny was your father?"

Lily shrugged, "I noticed the resemblance I and my brothers had with him while in town today. That plus ghost power and bang. Danny's my dad."

Nadir nodded at that as he finalized his designs, "Well, you do resemble him. You not as strongly as Levi and Luke but it's there. I mean Luke looks pretty much like him when he was 16 though. Luke just dresses more preppy."

Lily agreed, "Hey, don't tell Luke or Levi about Danny. I want to try to explain it to them after speaking to Mom, Uncle Dante, and Uncle Ash….and Maybe Danny."

"Uncle Dante and Uncle Ash?"

"There our godfathers as well as our Dad's friends."

Nadir nodded and he looked down at the outfits he had design, "So, you what to help out for a second?"

….

Nate caught Luke's fist and grabbed him throwing him and at the charging Levi taking them both out, "Again."

Levi groaned, "Dude, have mercy! Also, who the hell taught you to fight Karate Kid?!"

The brown-haired boy rolled his eyes, "My father and I'm helping you expand your fight skills so be thankful."

The older Hunter boy stood up, "I'm just surprised you're so well versed in fighting. Our dad and uncles taught us basic self-defense but nothing like you."

Nate looked away from them, "My father is…interesting. He has trained me all my life in fighting. It's…a hobby. He has always trained me to excel in everything and I mean everything. He believes in me and I appreciate that cause that means he's always behind me in everything. But that also means when I fail, well my father doesn't believe in me failing. Don't get me wrong, I love him but he's kinda trying to relive his glory days through me. Thus the training, he was a strong fighter in his glory days meaning I need to be too."

Levi raised his eyebrow at the strange statement, "Gotcha, Nate."

Nate sighed, "Are you ever going to call me Nathaniel?"

"Nope, Nate is shorter and better."

Nate, formerly Nathaniel, sighed at this and noticed Vanessa Foley coming down the stairs. Great, Nate and Vanessa did not get along at all.

The young Plasmius smiled anyway though and greeted, "Hello, Vanessa."

The Foley glared at him, "Still hate you, Bram" and walked over to Luke, "Hey Luke if you're not busy want to hang?"

Luke shot Nate a look before turning back to Vanessa, "I would love to."

As he and Vanessa left the Fenton's basement, Nate stared at the leaving duo, eyebrow twitching as Levi laughed his laughed his ass off while on the ground.

….

Sam smiled talking on the phone to her father while she looked over the photos with Ash, "I'm glad you're enjoying your time with the kids, Dad."

"I am too," Jeremy replied, "Wish you were here, Princess."

"Me too."

…..

Danny spied Vanessa and Luke leave his parent's basement as he sat down with his father at the table, "The Hunters have been here a lot lately."

Jack shrugged, "Nadir says their friends. Besides I like having them around Lily, Luke, and Levi remind me a lot of you, Sam, and Tucker. Not to mention it makes your mother feel like there were more grandkids around."

Danny frowned at that, "Not this again. I don't want kids. I'm always busy and my DNA is too unpredictable."

The older Fenton sighed, "Danny, my boy, I'm not going to harp on you. Not again. We have Nadir, Zaman, and Leila and that's more than we could ask for. It's your choice. You know your grandfather didn't want kids either."

"Wait, Papa Adam didn't want children?" Danny asked confused.

Jack smiled, "Yep, my father was very strict about his life. Mom could barely keep up with as it was with his schedule at the factory. He knew he would never support kids with the amount of pay he got. But he always said after Mom became pregnant with me that fate must have had a different plans and fate always wins. So he worked twice as hard in the factory so he could get a better job to provide for me and Mom."

Jack and Danny shared a look, "What I guess I'm saying is if your meant to have kids you'll have 'em. Hell, maybe your children will come when you less expect it."

Levi Hunter popped his head in and looked at the Fenton males, "Is there any ice packs here? I bumped my head."

"In the fridge," they both replied as the young grabbed it and left the room, "Thanks."

Jack looked back at his son, "Anyway…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel will be referred to by me as Nate for now on in the story.
> 
> So, Lily is keeping it a secret now. That's happening.


	15. Jazz and Nadir Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happy in this chapter.

Levi smiled at he finished, "…So you had me and Dad laughing our butt off while Mom is glaring at Lily and Souji while surrounded by kittens and cats while Luke is screaming about his room being covered in cats!"

Jeremy and Pamela laughed as Luke rolled his eyes, "It was terrifying. I kept finding cats in my room for like two days."

After the laughter ended, Luke looked over at his sister and noticed she was very quiet moving around her eggs on her plate. She was being surprisingly quiet during this time especially with a story she loved to gush about.

Hey, Levi. Does Lily seem very quiet? Luke telepathy asked his brother.

Levi looked over at his sister and blinked-Yeah but she's kinda been down a little sense a yesterday.

The brothers share a look before both try to mental reached out to her before both are mentally blocked and earn an angry bright green glare.

Okay….maybe she just needs time to cool off?

….

Nadir pulled off his school tie as he entered his lab tossing it in his chair as he walked over to his weapons case and sighed looking at his work that had taken up most his time. The three costumes and belts for his cousins. They should stabilize their powers easily, allow transformation, plus it would just look awesome on them.

It looked at the solid black armored jacket and pants look of Lily's designed outfit that was only broken up by the armor white gauntlets, gloves, boots, and belt. He really liked it. But paused for a moment considering maybe some cool sunglasses.

Nadir then moved to glance over Luke's again, his had a lot more white on it. His were a solid black long shelved armored shirt and pants that had white designs running up the shelves and sides and connecting in the middle. He had on tennis shoes with his that were solid black as well as a white vest and a white belt as well.

Levi's was the less impressive in his opinion but he thought it fitted him as well being a comfortable. It was a black short shelved hoodie with violet strings and a white t-shirt under it. It was fitted with black pants with white stripes with white tennis shoes and a white belt similar to the other two. L

Needless to say the boy was impressed with his work and couldn't wait to get them tested. All he needed was those gems and he was good to go. Which he would get later today when Kara stopped by…hopefully.

Nadir heard the door to his lab opened and jumped surprised that someone entered but relaxed when he saw it was his mother, "Mom, hey."

Jazz looked passed her son and the three outfits he was trying to hide from her view but was failing too, "Nadir, are those for…."

She trailed off and Nadir knew the stalling was over.

"Yes," He sighed, "you were right. They just got powers and I'm trying to help them get them under control as best I can. They don't know Uncle Danny's their father."

Jazz looked at her son confused before nodding, "Well, I guess I'll have to talk to Danny."

"But Mom-"

The orange haired woman cut her son off, "Son, it's not fair to Danny or the kids. Danny has been miserable since Sam leave. He didn't chase her and now he's paying the cost and Sam seems likes she's holding back. It's mess up and we need to fix it son. I'll talk to Sam first but I will end up talking to Danny too. And soon."

….

Luke Hunter liked very specific things.

Refined art of great artists, orchestral music, classic literature, his family, and currently Vanessa Foley.

He was walking with Vanessa down the street, she had long ago taken his hand and wrapped it in hers. He was okay with that Vanessa was…normal, safe, comforting.

Luke loved his family but they were normally enough. His mom was a traveling photojournalist and ex of Danny Phantom. His dad was dead; his uncles were his real uncle but his dad's best friends that decided to look after them and don't even get him started on Levi and Lily.

Needless to say hanging out with Vanessa was a welcome break to his life lately. Not to mention he was general just attracted to the teenage girl. Which is why when she asked him to get lunch with her as a date, he immediately agreed telling Levi he would catch up with him at Fenton Works later to meet up with Nate and Nadir again.

"Luke, that's your sister right?"

Pulled out of his thoughts he looked into the window of the comic store that they were passing and saw Lily was indeed in there. Siting at one of the tables with an open box of Magic the Gathering cards.

"Yes. It is."

"Why is she with Uncle Danny?"

Luke stared at the scene as Lily handed Danny Fenton a deck on cards then put up her box and began shuffling her cards and talking to him smiling.

"I'm about to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Luke Hunter and Vanessa Foley are dating. So, that's a thing. And Luke is saying she's so normal. Oh, is he in for a surprise.
> 
> Also Jazz knows and is going to talk to Sam and Danny. Oh crap.


	16. Daddy-Daughter Bonding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triplets all have different adventures.

Nadir was staring at a family photo of all the Fentons at a family reunion. He was deep in thought so deep in fact he didn't notice the witch that appeared in the room.

Kara Lightchaser looked around not finding the young Plasmius she noted the other boy and walked over to him and placed the three gems in front of him startling him.

"Shit! Kara?"

The blonde lifted her eyebrow at him, "Yes. Other One, it's me."

"Other One?" Nadir asked confused as he picked up the clear three gems, they were bigger than he thought they were going to be.

"Don't think I asked for your name and neither do I care to know it," She explained as she sat for a minute relaxing for a moment, "Where's Plasmius?"

"Nathaniel is coming by later and my name's Nadir," Nadir explained as he held up the gems confused, "Why are they clear? Nate's is red and yours orange right?"

The witch gave the boy a look annoyed, "I don't care and the gems are originally clear. The color you see in Plasmius's and mine gems are cause by the color of our energy and auras."

Nadir stared at the clear gems even more interested as the door to the lab opened and a disgruntled Levi Hunter entered the room.

"Ugh! Dude, both Luke and Lily ditched me!" Levi complained not noticing the presents of the witch in the room, "I'm mean come on! I barley know anyone and Lily runs off without a word, she's being doing that a lot lately and Luke picks going a date with Vanessa over coming over with me to check on you! I mean what ever happen to bros before hoes?"

Narrowing her eyes at Levi, Kara replied, "I think it went out of style along with that saying."

Nadir gulped as he saw Levi jump and look confused at the woman in the chair, "Um…Hi?"

Kara rolled her eyes and looked at Nadir, "I will return another day for that payment. Good bye, other one." She walked pass Levi as well, "And I suppose good bye to you as well, violet one."

Levi waved awkwardly as she walked passed him. He stared as her hand lite up orange and she created an orange spell circle that she walked through disappearing, "Dude, who was that hot chick and how did she do that?"

The younger boy shook his head at his idiotic cousin, "That Leviticus is someone you will hopeful never talk to again and you don't want to know. Now your tech savvy, right? Come help me."

The youngest Hunter boy started at where the witch left and sighed, why doesn't anyone want to hang out with him?

….

Lily was rather worried as she put the five decks on the table. How would this get together go she wondered. She had gotten Nadir to help set up the get together to follow up on the offer to learn how to play Magic the Gathering with her.

It was a cheap way to spend time with him and it helped a lot. But she was still unsure of if she had the right to see him and if she should. She felt like she was betraying her dad, Kendall Hunter, by seeing Danny Fenton but at the same time she was thinking how she and Danny both had a right biologically to know each other as Father and Daughter.

Lily shook the thought from her head Danny looked at the cards confused, "So, there's five different colors: blue, green, white, red, and black. Each have their strengths and weakness. I got five basic decks so we can play with while teaching."

Danny nodded understanding, "What colors do you and your brothers like playing with?"

The Hunter girl was taking back by the questions. Wow, did he…actually care?

"Um, I like green," Lily started explaining pushing her glasses up, "It has a lot of creatures and represents life and nature. Luke plays with blue, it has more support spells and he loves his counters. Levi likes red cause of it's dragons and the it's haste ability. My friends Souji plays black cause of all the zombies. Oh, our Uncle Ash plays with white a lot cause of the life gain cards."

Danny nodded seemingly actually interested which made Lily smile. Maybe this will actually be fun and not the disaster she thought.

"Lilith Kendall Hunter."

Well, that was short lived. Lily looked to her left to see her brother Luke entering with a confused Vanessa following.

"Lucanus Dante Hunter, I can say your full name too," She shot back hoping to play it cool and not alert him to her worrying. She could already feel him try to mental she what was up with her. She really needed to play this cool and get Luke to leave.

The cashier was looking over at a little weirdly when it was just Danny and Lily but Luke would draw too much attention. Luke looked way too much like Danny and it was amazing neither Luke or Danny had noticed already.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

Lily opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Danny, "Lily offered to teach me to play Magic. Would you and Vanessa like to join?"

Luke and Vanessa looked surprised as Lily face palmed.

The Foley girl looked at Luke, "We're getting lunch though…"

"We can order pizza," Danny offered as Lily mentally screamed to herself, Danny no!

Luke gave his sister a look as he pulled out a chair for Vanessa, "We would love to Mr. Fenton."

The oldest Hunter slammed her head on the table and groaned. Danny Phantom was making this way harder than it needed to be. Guess Daddy- Daughter bonding was Daddy-Daughter-Son-Brother-Sister bonding? Also Vanessa was here for some reason?


	17. Test 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triplets are having a time.

It only took about 4 turns into their game for Danny to realize that Luke was trying to take Danny out of the game rather quickly, which considering that he barely knew the words was saying a lot.

Danny had tried talking to the boy about light subjects like he did with Vanessa and Lily but found he would only get short replies or grunts. It seemed Luke was just not fond of him and wanted nothing to do with him which is probably why he was trying to get the game between them rather quickly.

Lily quickly laid a green card on the table, "Destroy target creature with flying."

Guess he was lucky that Lily had his back.

Honestly so far Danny and Vanessa, who also didn't know how to play, had been laying creatures down each turn and waiting and watching the brother and sister have at it.

Vanessa awkwardly nibbled on her pizza as she glanced at Danny and he shrugged. Lily and Luke currently were laying cards on the table and glaring till they both stood up and Lily yelled, "Outside! Now!"

That startled the two ghost hunters as Danny stood up, "Hey, let's just calm down-"

Lily was already out the door with Luke following and looking back at the man, "Stay out of this."

Danny sighed and sat down, he had no reason to get involved and probably just should let the siblings work it out. Still…

Vanessa put her cards down on the table and looked at her honorary uncle, "Uncle Danny did you do something to Luke? I mean he is being really rude to you. I mean I don't know him that well yet but I can't imagine him like this all the time."

The ghost hero looked at her, "I don't think I did? I barley have spent any time around him. I've seen Lily more than any other member of the Hunters."

The young girl look perplexed at that before pulling out her cell phone, "Oh. Mom's calling."

…..

Lily was very good at marital arts and fighting, this was an undisputed fact among the Hunters. She had once beaten up most of Levi's sixth grade class for picking on him.

The same was true of Luke and art. He excelled in it, both in musical and visual art. The had lost count on how many instruments he could play.

And Levi? Levi had technology and engineering, he was constantly fixing the RV's engine and his and his siblings electronics. This is what he was good at, this is what his father had taught him.

So, you could imagine his frustration as the sixteen-year-old could not get the transformation belt to work, "Let's try this again…"

Nadir nodded, "Test 7 commencing."

Levi put on one of the belt's and tapped a button on the bottom of the belt.

"Standing by," the belt voiced.

Levi tapped the violet button at the end of the belt, "Lightning Form," the belt voiced before Levi then pushed hard down on the top button on the belt.

A white ring appeared around the belt and Levi was excited thinking it was finally working before the ring disappeared and the belt began smoking while repeating error over and over.

"WHY?!"

He angrily yanked the belt off and laid it down next to the other broken belt, "I don't understand. It looks like it should be working perfectly per the plans!"

Levi yanked the plans to his face starting at it annoyed, he should have been able to fix this!

Nadir sighed and typed into his computer and said, "Test 7 results same as Test 2. Levi maybe we just need a break? We can grab dinner. By then maybe Lily and Luke will be over and they can help?"

The youngest Hunter's tummy grumbled, "Fine. I guess. But I'm taking the last belt to fiddle with."

Maybe by the end of dinner he'll have it figured out.

….

Luke was very quick to toss an iced over punch at his sister but realized at once why that was a bad idea when a glowing green had caught it.

Lily's still bright green eyes glared into Luke's icy blue. Her hot hand almost like flames as it melted away the ice on Luke's fist, "Use your words, Lucanus."

That was the break point this time for Luke, "I have,  _Lilith._ I don't want to have Danny Phantom around us or our mother. He caused her heart break already. She already had enough of that. Dad died being a hero for others, you're on your way there with your hero complex, and I don't want mom pinning for a guy that will just disappoint her again. He not our father and he never will be. So, just ignore him till we get on the road again."

Luke blinked as Lily's eyes went from bright to full on glowing, "You will be nice to Danny! You will respect him! You won't say a damn thing to Mom or our grandparent or anyone about me spending time with him!" she grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall lifting him of the ground in the process, "We will let Mom and Danny figure things out! They're adults let them be adults or so help me Lucanus Dante Hunter, I will make you regret it."

The world stopped as Luke looked scared into his older sister's eyes. This side had never been directed at him before, "Lily?"

Lily blinked and suddenly dropped him in shock, "Oh my god Luke. I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

The boy however stood up and quickly went inside to grab Vanessa and leave when he noticed she and Danny were missing.

"Hey, Luke right?" the clerk asked as he waved at him, "Those two said to say sorry. They got called on a ghost hunter."

Luke blinked, "Vanessa's a ghost hunter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, didn't comment on it last chapter but Lily's full name is Lilith Kendall Hunter, she is name after her father. Luke's middle name is Dante while Levi's is Asher, they're named after Kendall's best friends Dante and Ash. Wonder why huh?
> 
> Vanessa is a ghost hunter, I mean she's the daughter of Tucker Foley and Valerie Gray how would she not be?
> 
> Lily has always been protective of her brothers so she is very surprise she lost her temper at Luke and at the same time at how Luke is being so protective of their mother and her not dating.
> 
> And Levi? Levi just wants the belt to work. Sad for him.


	18. Go Go Go Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese is in italics, English is not.

" _So wait, let me get this straight. Danny Phantom is your dad? Not Kendall Hunter?"_

" _Kendall will always be my dad but Danny Fenton is technically my biological father_."

Lily was running along the side walk as she was talking on the phone with Souji, her best friend.

Souji sighed as it sounded like he was shifting his phone,  _"That is kinda fucked up, Lily. I mean I'll be honest. You thought Mr. Hunter was your dad, your bio dad, your whole life. You've constantly measured yourself by his expectations but now you find out this guy, Danny Freakin' Phantom is your bio dad? And it seems no one, and I mean no knows this. Like what the fuck? And that shit with Luke trying to protect your mom and stuff."_

Lily paused in her run as she leaned against a wall adjusting her ear piece that she was using to speak with Souji, " _Real talk Souji? What do you think. You're my best friend_."

" _I'm thinking this was not what I was expecting at 6 am_."

That made Lily chuckle she had forgotten the time difference between Amity Park and Japan. It was close to 12 hours. It may be 6:45 pm with Lily but it was 6:45 am to Souji, " _Think of me as your official rooster, Takahashi."_

"Fuck off, Hunter," was Souji's reply as he sounded like he was rolling out of bed, " _But seriously. I can't give you any advice here. I know Mr. Hunter was your dad and he was great, I knew the man and know this. But it's not fair to anybody keeping this from them. Seriously it might help with the Luke thing too. Now, I need to get up and get readying. I think I have morning duty with Yukimura today."_

" _Oooh, Koshiro Yukimura or Ayaka Yukimura? Cause if it's Ayaka…"_

"Good Night, Lily."

" _Have a good day, Souji_ ," Lily smiled as her best friend hung up on her.

That talk had helped a lot. Sometimes you just needed to talk to someone that wasn't involved with the situation. Just to vent.

The teenager stood straight and looked around figuring where she was and turned to start making her way to Fenton Works but then froze as she heard an explosion and turned around to see people running out of the mall screaming.

Lily didn't think twice about it as she turned and ran towards the mall muttering, "Again? Really?"

….

Nate walked into Nadir's lab sighing rubbing his shoulder. Man, did his dad give him a beaten in training today.

He blinked as he only saw that only Luke Hunter by himself laying on the solo remaining medical bed in the lab. Staring at the ceiling as music played from his phone. Sounded like that sound he heard from Lily's phone a lot, "Luke? Are you the only one here?"

Luke nodded and reached over to turn off the phone, "Yeah, no idea where they are."

"Oh. I guess it's just us."

"Yes."

This is going to be awkward.

…

Levi was not enjoying this.

Walker, the judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer and if necessary; the executioner of the ghost zone, had busted in out of nowhere and was looking for someone apparently. Too make it worst he had brought an army of lackeys with him.

Thus, while Levi and Nadir we ducking behind a table hiding from the carnage, Danny Phantom and some red and black dressed ghost hunters outside.

Levi was content waiting, not wanting to get involve. He honestly didn't know how to fight and thought it better to get out of the way.

But then…

"AHHHHH!"

The youngest Hunter looked over the table and saw Walker picking up a little girl.

"Shit!" Levi cried as he jumped up over the table ignoring Nadir's cry and shot over to Walker and the girl sparks coming from his hands.

….

Lily was not pleased as she shot another blast at ghost not it out of the way, and motioned from more people to the now clear door behind her. There were so many ghosts.

"LEVI!"

When she heard that cry she immediately turned and ran to where it came from pushing people and blasting ghost out of the way as she found what she was looking for.

Her little brother was being held up by his throat by the ghost from earlier that week.

"Levi!" Lily screamed as she starting run towards them.

"Lily!"

The girl paused and looked over at the form of her cousin, Nadir holding a white belt.

"Lily here! Levi fixed it! You can go ghost!"

Nadir threw it at Lily, and her quick reflects caught it, "What?!"

"Lily, put it on, press the bottom on the bottom, then green, then top!"

Lily had a lot of questions but knew this was not the time, she flung it around it around her waist and pressed the bottom button quickly.

"Standing by." The belt voiced.

That caught Walker's attention as he glanced at her.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Walker as she pressed the green button and the belt voiced, "Energy Mode."

The angry girl slammed her hand on the top button and screamed what she had heard was always Danny Phantom's battle cry, "Going Ghost!"

"Going Ghost." The belt cried and a white ring appeared around her and separating into two rings and running up and down her body transforming her clothes to the clothes Nadir had designed. Turning her paler skin to a tan, her hair white, and her eyes began to glow.

Walker dropped Levi in surprise and Nadir jumped up cheering, "Yes! Fucking yes! Lily Phantom is here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the title is a nod to Kamen Rider Ghost, which I'm enjoying okay.
> 
> The belt that Lily uses looks a lot like Kamen Rider Den-O's belt. But it's solid white, and the Den-O symbol is replaced with a Danny Phantom Logo and the yellow button is a green button.
> 
> Also while Levi and Luke did train a lot with Kendall, Ash, Dante, and Lily, Lily is the one that actually liked it leading to her being the only one that practices fighting regularly.
> 
> Levi got it to work! Yes!


	19. Lily Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Phantom is here and she's pissed

When you turn invisible you feel a little warm. Like your absorbing heat.

Intangibility is the opposite, it's a cool feeling that rushes over your body and consumes it.

Ecto-energy is kinda like invisibility, it's heat but it's like it's running constantly surging throughout your body till you use it then it bursts from skin like flames.

And what Lily was feeling right now was different than all of that though.

She felt lighter, like she could literally float away. Not to mention she felt stronger like she could move anything, beat anything, and her senses her eyes were stronger, unblurred (which was good sense her glasses were gone) and her hearing had been bumped up a couple notches as well as she heard the screaming from everyone. But all this came with this feeling that couldn't be explained.

Later when asked about what it's like to go ghost, Lily would say it's like suddenly there's a wall between you and the world. Like you can touch, see, taste, smell, and hear better than before and you have all this power you can now use but their always an invisible barrier that somehow separates you from everything and makes you feel like you don't belong.

The teenage girl ignored this though as she set her gaze on the stunned Walker.

Walker shook himself from his stupor to glare at her, "And who are you supposed to be punk?"

Lily blinked, oh right. She needed like a superhero name right? Like Danny Phantom, or the Red Huntress, or Supergirl or Deadpool or something?

Remembering all the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider, she watched with Souji as a kid and remembering what Nadir had just yelled she took a fighting stance and announced, "I'm the Energized Phantom, Lily Phantom."

Taking that moment Lily shot her arm out and released a massive energy blast at Walker sending him flying backwards.

"Wow," Lily muttered as Walker smashed through a wall or two, "That's way more powerful."

The ghost girl shot after him, realizing half way through leaving the room she was flying and silently squealed.

…..

Levi was very relieved to have oxygen in his lungs. After all that keep him alive. But at that moment he was uncertain if maybe he had received some type of brain damage in that choking sessions. Because as he had come back into focus he saw that his sister had transformed with the belt.

The youngest Hunter sibling had been under the impression that the belt was going to stabilize the powers and transport a cool armor set to them to help them out. So, you could imagine his surprise when it turned his sister into a Danny Phantom cosplayer.

Even more confusion arose as he heard not only Nadir but Lily herself call herself Lily Phantom.

As his sister blasted Walker away and flew, wait they could fly?!, away the ghost warden, the boy got up and walked over to Nadir.

Nadir meet him halfway, "Dude, are you okay?"

Levi nodded and rubbed his neck, "I'll be fine, I think. Nadir, why did Lily call herself Lily Phantom? Why did her turn white?"

The younger teen stiffed telling Levi he was on to something, "Start talking."

….

"D7?"

"Miss."

"B9?"

"hit."

"B2?"

"Miss."

"How have I not hit you yet?"

Nate looked at his ships on his board and was surprised to see that Luke had not hit him yet, "I don't know. B10?"

"You sunken my battleship," Luke said sadly as he looked at his phone, "I wonder where Lily and them even are…"

Nate looked at the game he and Luke were playing thinking safe from Battleship.

…..

Danny was pleased as he, Valerie, and Vanessa captured the last of Walker's goons. Now that that was out of the way he could focus on Walker himself.

It was in that moment that Walker came flying out of the ceiling of the mall followed by a black and white blur.

As Walker steadied himself he saw Danny, "Phantom! Call off your whelp!"

"My what?" He looked at the black and white blur to see that it was actually a young teen. Dress in a black jacket with the hood pulled up, with white messing hair and with green sunglasses on, black pants and boots with a white belt with his symbol on it.

Danny stared at the girl, "Who are you?"

The girl stiffened, "Um, no one. I got to go!" She turned invisible at that point and disappeared.

The hero confused turned back to Walker, "Who was that?!"

Walker looked at him surprised, "You don't-"

The Warden didn't finish his sentence though as Valerie swooped in and sucked up the ghost in her thermos.

"Valerie!"

"What?! I was helping, Fenton?!"

….

Sam rubbed her eyes as she leaned back on her hotel bed, Ash was in the corner of the room at a table working on their article. Man, was she tired, she flipped on the news intent on zoning out till she feel asleep when she saw the news and froze.

On the news was a black and white dressed teenage girl. Floating new to Danny Phantom.

Ash looked over at the news surprised as well, "Wait, is that…?"

Tears filled Sam's eyes, "Lily what have you done..."

…..

Lily undid the visible when she was out of site and sighed as she flew over the city far away from the mall, man was that place a disaster zone. She relax as she twirled through the sky and glance up at the star filled sky as she glided through it.

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

This ghost hero thing may not be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Luke just having been playing games together. Poor them they missed out on the action.
> 
> Lily has found her new past time.And Danny remains clueless. Poor Danny.


	20. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily enjoys her powers as everyone else deals with backlash.

Luke was quietly picking at his small dinner he was eating with his grandparents.

Aimlessly picking at his food thinking about how he was probably never going to get to see Vanessa any because of her school and ghost hunting. Plus he barley seeing his siblings right now.

He sighs as his grandfather asked him, "So, Luke. How's your school work?"

Luke perked up at that. An idea forming in his mind.

…..

Lily was flying through the air happily.

She had always pretended to fly as a kid and her imagination was nothing like the real thing. Nothing at all.

She weaved and dived easily, laughing. Even when the wind started pouring down.

The snow white haired quarter ghost landed on the room of a church smiling as she looked over the town. She heard her phone buzz and managed to pull it out of her pants and seeing it was a text from Levi.

The girl glanced over it quickly seeing it was her a message telling her to text him back that they needed to talk.

Lily had been avoiding heading home cause she didn't want to talk to her family about her attitude lately. Especially after her and Luke's fight earlier.

She ignored the text and was about to put her phone up but was startled as it rang and she saw it was her Uncle Ash.

"Shit," She muttered as she ducked under the ledge on the church's roof. She could ignore it but that would only cause more problems as she also always answered her uncle's calls.

She steadied her breathing and answered, "Hey Uncle Ash."

"Sup, Silly-Lily," her uncle replied happily, "So, I'm just sitting her watching the news. And is there anything you want to tell me?"

Lily froze, oh shit. Uncle Ash knew. Or knew something at least. She couldn't tell him! He'd just tell her mother. She had to deny anything, "Nay. Why? Should I have something to tell you?"

…

Danny sat at the dinner room table at Fenton Works looking at the footage of the ghost girl from early, she looked familiar. So familiar.

He was so angry that Walker refused to talk to him before Danny released him.

Jazz walked into the room at that point and looked at her brother, "Hey, Danny. You do okay?"

Danny closed the computer and smiled at his sister, "Pretty good. You know. Same as usually."

…..

Nate was so happy to be away from Luke.

No offense to the guy but he had dealt with playing Battleship with him for two hours and had awkward small talk about his brother, sister, Nadir, and Vanessa. Oh, god he never wanted to talk about Vanessa again.

The teenager entered his house sighing as he called out to his father, "I'm home! I already had dinner! I'm going to head on to bed, Father!"

The aged Vlad Masters, or Joseph Bram if you wanted to use his new "legal" name, called from the living room, "That's fine son. By the way, I'm redoing the basement. Don't go down there for a while."

"Okay!" Nate confirmed as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Since he didn't enter the living room he never saw the sinister man talking to his father in the shadows.

Or the worried look on his father's face.

….

Ash hung up the phone and looked at Sam's worried face.

"Well?" Sam asked concerned.

"Lily's planning dumb but she's not good at it," Ash explained, "Claims she hasn't seen the news or know anything about some ghost girl. If it's not her I'll be surprised. But Sam you got to be smart about this-"

"I spent seventeen years almost protecting my children, Ash," The tearful woman cut off, "What am I going to do if all of that was for nothing? I don't want my kids to get hurt again."

Ash hugged his friend concerned, wishing he could say it would be alright. But that would be a lie. It would be the same lie he told Kendall right he died. He couldn't do that again and neither could Sam.

….

Lily hung up the phone sighing in relief thinking she had pulled it off.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked over to see Levi in his ghost form sitting next to her. His eyes a glowing violet and his hair snowy white like hers.

"Levi?"

"I talk to Nadir. He told me about Danny and how you know," Levi tried to explain unsure of how to say it.

"Oh. Yeah," Lily muttered looked up at the rainy clouds above them, "It's kinda a mess. I want us all to talk to Mom when she gets back. Maybe Danny too."

Levi nodded, "It makes sense you know. We never did look like Dad. I mean Dad will always be Dad but maybe….Maybe Danny could be a Da or Pop or something. It might be a little nice. He seems fun."

"He is. He's sweet and he tries. He tried playing Magic with me today," the girl explained, "With me, Luke, and Vanessa."

"We aren't telling Luke for a while right?" The younger of the two asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Don't blame you. You know how close he is to our parents."

"I'm not tackling that without out a twelve-step plan and an army."

"So, true."

…..

Luke smiled happily as he finished his and his siblings paper work for Casper High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash meet Kendall and Dante while in basic training and was in the army as well before being discharge because of an injury he sustained from the same incident that killed Kendall. Thus he is a close family friend. Sam helped him get his current job which is why they work together a lot.
> 
> Levi knows, so Luke's the only one that doesn't know. This will go over well.


	21. Welcome to Casper High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School for kids never been in High School. Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German words are in italics and underlined.

Danny Fenton was looking over his final plans he and Dani had made to take Nadir and a few of his friends to the beach over spring break. Dani herself was on the phone with Danny as they talked.

"So, moving on from our lovely nephew," Dani said, "I heard Sam was back in town."

The ghost hero sighed at this, everyone just wouldn't let it go, "Yes, Danielle. Sam was in town. Was. She left. Though her kids are still in town."

"Hold the phone. Kids? Plural. More than one?"

"Yes. Three in fact," Danny replied thinking about the kids again, "Lily, Luke, and Levi Hunter. Apparently, Sam got together with some guy in the army after we broke up and had the kids, they're triplets or something."

"Wow, didn't take her long," Dani muttered.

"Don't say that Dani. We both were part of that fight," The older male defended, "Besides the kids aren't that bad. I spent a bit of time with Lily. Lily is just adorable and sweet. Luke seems a little high strung though. And Levi I don't know yet but he did fix Dad's computer."

"Huh, and how's Sam's hubby?"

"Well, he died a while back. Killed in action," Danny explained as he wondered what kind of guy this Hunter man must have been to win Sam over.

"So, I'm hearing Sam's available?" Dani smirked through the phone.

"Danielle! That was a long time ago."

"That wasn't a no, Daniel."

…

Levi was annoyed with his brother. Very much so, this was evident when he began blaring all the Disney songs Luke hated.

We were talking Friend like Me, Part of Your World, pretty much all the Phil Collins songs, and of course Let It Go.

Lily was loving all the pain on Luke's face during this ordeal.

Now why you may ask is the youngest Hunter is upset. Well, Luke had thought it was a brilliant idea to start going to the public high school, Casper High, and had talked his grandparents into sending him, Levi, and Lily there.

He'd kind of forgotten to talk about this with his siblings though.

This had led to Luke driving a very annoyed Lily and Levi to their first day of high school ever. And them hating it.

They were all siting together in the cab of their dad's old pick-up truck, Lily starting to doze off against the passage window, Luke tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as he tried to ignore the music blaring in the truck, and Levi was sitting between Luke and Lily as he picked out a new song on his phone to annoy Luke with on the new radio he had recently put in the truck.

Luke was relieved when he pulled into the parking lot and began hurting for a space.

"So, are we going to talk about how this is all a ploy for you to spend more time with Vanessa?" Lily finally asked Luke.

Levi blinked, "Wait it is?" he looked at his brother in shock, "Luke, what the hell?"

The oldest boy groaned, "It's not just that! We need to spend more time with people are own age! Make friends!"

"I have Souji-kun," Lily stated.

"Plus I have my Call of Duty and Overwatch friends," Levi added, "Besides if friends were the issue, why not try to go to Warren Thorn with Nadir and Nate? You know te guys were sorta friends with?"

Luke flung the truck into a parking spot, "Okay, yes. I mainly wanted to see Vanessa but also I think we need friends that are normal, non-online friends or ghost hunting buddies!" He opened on got out of the car reaching into the bed of the truck and pulled out his icy blue back pack.

Lily also slide out of the truck grabbing Levi's violet bag from the bed of the truck and handed it to him then grabbed her own neon green bag.

The younger Hunter raised his eyebrow at his brother, "Dude, we aren't normal. I'm Static Shock. Lily's Starfire and you're Elsa."

Luke's eye twitched.

"Shouldn't he be hero too?" Lily asked Levi.

"Like who Iceman?" Levi asked confused.

"Nay, he's marvel. A DC hero like Starfire and Static," the girl explained to her younger brother.

"Like Mr. Freeze or Captain Cold?"

"Those are villains," Lily continued, "I'm thinking…"

"Enough!" The very frustrated Luke ordered, "You're being  _archgeiges._  Now come we're going to go to the office now!"

The oldest Hunter boy he stomped off towards the school.

"That was rude," Lily muttered.

"True," Levi replied then smirked, "Think he knows where he's going?"

"Hell no. He's going to get totally lost."

…

David Wong is surprised as he saw three teens walking in, they didn't get many transfers or new students.

But here they were: An annoyed looking boy with black hair with icy blue eyes dressed in a yellow button up and khakis, another black-haired boy with violet eyes, those he had his hair covered with a purple beanie and was dressed in a black and purple shirt and green cargo pants, and a girl that with glasses on with blonder hair dressed in a white hoodie shirt with red words on it and blue jeans.

"Hey, I'm Luke were new here and new some help," boy in yellow explains.

David's not surprised when his fellow student aide Megan Baxter swoops in and greets them, "Welcome to Casper High!"

…..

Nate and Nadir sat next to each other in their class as it was about to start.

"So I heard that Luke got Levi and Lily and him sent to Casper High to start school," Nadir commented as he pulled out his notebook.

"Wait, three ghost powered emotional teenagers that have never been to a public high school are going there for the first time. 2 out of the three that are going through an emotional time while coming to terms with their parentage while keeping it from the third?" Nate deadpanned looking at his young friend.

"Yeah, that sums it up," Nadir nodded.

"This has great idea just written all over it," Nate groaned.

"My thoughts exactly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archgeige means idiot or ass. It's a German insult Luke picked up when they lived in Germany.
> 
> The way Lily, Luke, and Levi dress in this chapter is meant to reference or mirror how Danny, Sam, and Tucker dressed. With Lily wearing Danny's colors, Levi wearing Sam's, and Luke wearing Tucker's.
> 
> Also since Casper High and Amity Park are name after famous ghosts and haunting, Nate and Nadir's private school, Warren Thorn Academy, is named after the Warrens, the paranormal investigators from the Conjuring movies/Amityville Horror, and Damien Thorn from the Omen series/Damien tv series.
> 
> The joke with the heroes is Static Shock has electric powers like Levi and Lily has green lasers and flies like Starfire. While Luke's ice powers lead to the multiple comparisons to Elsa, Iceman, Captain Cold, and Mr. Freeze.


	22. Lunch Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunters start adjusting to High School

Mr. Leland Lancer was a man that had seen some a lot of stuff in his years.

A lot.

It came with living in Amity Park.

But still he had a panic attack when into his class room came a young man that looked like a teenaged Danny Fenton.

"The Modern Prometheus!" He cried in shock startling his students as the young boy walking in looked surprised at his reaction, "I'm seeing ghosts!"

The class looked more confused as the boy in the door was pushed out of the way by another boy, this one also baring a striking resemblance to Danny Fenton but not nearly as much, and entered the room handing papers to Lancer as he did.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," He explained as he pulled off his beanie and waved to the class, "We're transfers to your class, sir."

Lancer looked at the paper work in his hands.

_Hunter, Leviticus Asher, 02/07/08, Sophomore_

_Hunter, Lucanus Dante, 02/07/08, Sophomore_

The English teacher blinked and read out load, "Leviticus and Lucanus, eh?"

"Call us Luke and Levi," The Danny look alike smiled.

The other one nodded and clarified, "I'm Levi and he's Luke."

Lancer nodded and motioned to the class room, "Well, why don't you take a sit where it's free. You'll have to share with a neighbor today, well get you some books tomorrow, were discussing Julius Caesar. Have either of you read it?"

"Yes, sir," the boy he assumed was Levi replied as he walked to the back corner and took a sit by the window.

Luke on the other hand sat near the front and commented, "I find the political climate of England at the time of Shakespeare's writing of the play is really informative of some of his choices in the play and why he wrote it."

Lancer blinked at Luke. He may look like Fenton but he didn't sound like him.

Lancer looked at the other boy in the back and saw he was already looking out the window absently. Levi on the other hand…

….

Lily wiped the sweat off her face as she caught the basketball for the 8th time and easily reared back and made another prefect jump shot getting the ball in the hoop.

Her team cheered and gave her a high five, and "You go, Hunter!" and "Nice one, Lily!"

Lily smiled and ran along the court with the others.

Levi and Luke had ended up in more classes together than Lily due to their electives so while the boys ended up in English, she had ended up in her first PE class. It seems though that her skills in martial arts had helped her in the sports department as well as she was leading her team to a sold lead against the other half of her gym class.

She smirked as she caught the basketball again and made a three pointer from the back of the court.

"Foley! About time! Get in there on James, Oliver, Schwartz, and Yamato's team. Steven's out! Maybe Foley can give a Hunter a challenge."

Lily paused and turned to see Vanessa Foley coming into the gym as the PE teacher greeted her.

Vanessa raised her eyebrow at this as she looked over and saw a waving Lily Hunter, "Lily?"

Lily caught the basketball again and dribbled it looking challengingly at the Foley girl, "You heard Coach. Give me a challenge."

…..

David Wong walked along with Luke Hunter, "Well, yeah they should be along shortly. Everyone has the same lunch."

Levi was following them trying his best to politely tell Megan Baxter that he just wasn't into her at all, "That's great. I hope Lily and Vanessa had a good classes."

….

"Hurry up Lily!"

The girl in question rolled her eyes as she pulled back on her hoodie and jeans, "Be out in a sec."

Lily was happy gym was over. That basketball game had been really hard towards the end. Vanessa had given her a hell of a challenge and towards the end Lily was sure she had used her ghost powers once or twice by accident.

"Lily, never mind I got to run! My mom texted me she needs my help with a ghost attack at the lab in town! See you later!"

The girl blinked and watched as Vanessa raced out of the girl locker room. Lily reached into her back pack and pulled out her Dad's dog tag and pulled it over her neck and looked down at it and then opened her backpack.

Inside under her notebooks and tablet was her white belt.

She argued with herself for only a minute before she pulled the belt out and grab her cellphone before closing the locker and raced out.

…..

Levi pulled out his cellphone as he heard it buzz and read the message.

_Going to help fight a ghost in town. Wish me luck. It's Lily Phanton time._

The youngest Hunter reached for his backpack as well as he looked at Luke who looking at his phone as well and muttering curses in every language he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lancer's still here with PTSD from Danny. His first name was a random pick, we know his first name starts with an L but not what it was.
> 
> Lily's skipping class to save the world. Wonder how that's going to end.


	23. Phantom Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily, Luke, and Levi save the day.

Vanessa Foley, or the Scarlet Huntress as she's also known, was not expecting to be caught by a Danny Phantom fangirl today.

The young ghost hunter had been dodging the blast from Technus the best she could. He had planted some sort of virus into both her and her mother's gear. Making it act up. To make matters worse Danny was dealing with some ghosts in the ghost zone meaning that were on their own for now.

Saying that that leads us to the present where she had been hit by an ecto-blast and had been sent spiraling to the ground as her hover board had refused to work. Her mother yelling in fear for her only for it to stop as she was caught.

She felt warm arms around her and she turned to see a teenager girl about her age. The girl could be described as a Danny Phantom fangirl. She was dressed in a solid black jacket and pants with white boots and gloves. She had snow white cools and bright glowing green eyes. But Vanessa's eyes stared finally at the white belt around her waist that was glowing green, it caught her attention mainly from the Danny Phantom symbol on the belt.

Vanessa would have honestly thought the girl was actually Dani Phantom if she hadn't looked closer and knew better.

"You alright?" the girl asked.

Vanessa pushed the girl away just enough so she could glare at the girl confused.

"Um, who the hell are you?" she asked unsure to the girl.

The phantom girl looked confused, "Oh. Name's L-" She didn't finish as she pushed the Foley girl out of the way and she was knocked back by Technus and then wrapped in her in long robot arms.

Vanessa crashed to the ground with a thud and looked up at her mom fighting off the robot minions and then at the restrained ghost girl, "Shit."

…..

Lily was not liking this.

She was struggling against the retrains of the ghost as he started on what she assumed was a monologue that she assumed was about how evil he was and his plan to take over the world. She wasn't really listening she was trying to phase, blast, fly, anything to get out of the grasp of the mad ghost man robot thing.

Nothing seemed to me working and it was angering Lily. So much for being the hero.

_Lily, duck!_

Recognizing the mental call of her brother she went limp in the ghost's grip causing her to slump and barley avoided the violet lightning bolt that flew over her and hit the ghost before flying upwards and turning into the familiar form of her youngest brother Levi as he then unleashed an attack at the ghost allowing for Luke to turn visible next to Lily and free her by icy the claws she was in and then shattering them.

"Thanks, Luke," Lily muttered rubbing her arms and then looked at her brother, "Why are you and Levi here?"

Luke have a look with his now glowing icy blue eyes, "Levi talked me into it. He was worried, seems that those worries were justified."

"So, much shade. Unnecessary," the oldest of the three Hunters replied, "Let's go help, Lee."

…..

Levi was tiring out holding Technus at by with his powers so was very pleased when his siblings finally appeared to help.

The electric powered ghost powered stopped his assault as his brother slide around like ice man on his ice and encased him in ice.

"Nice one!" Levi cheered as his sister shot forward at the frozen ghost and punch her ecto-charged fist through the ice into the ghost sending him flying across the parking lot they were fighting in and knocking out the ghost in the processing.

"Whoop! High fives!" Lily smiled as Levi high fived her and Luke did as well though not as excitedly.

Luke at that point noticed the confused looking Vanessa and floated down to talk to her and check on her. From what it looked like from where Levi stood it was not going well as Vanessa proudly told Luke she didn't need some know it all ghost boys help

Levi and Lily jumped startled as Valerie, Vanessa's mother, appeared and sucked the ghost into a…was that a thermos?

The woman looked over the two of them, "and who are you three suppose to be? The ghost teens? More clones of Danny?"

The brother and sister shared a confused look as Levi opened his mouth, "Well, my names L-"

Luke appeared next to him cutting him off, "He's Spark, that's our sister Star, and I am Snow. And we have to go."

The now beyond confused Levi and Lily were then dragged away by their brother. Flying them into the air and turning them invisible.

_What the hell Lu? Why did you tell them are names were Star, Snow, and Spark?- Levi asked annoyed at the name._

_Hello, you want to just tell them we were Lily, Luke, and Levi? That'd know immediately that we were the Hunters. Use your brain, Levi.- Luke groaned annoyed at how his conservation with Vanessa had gone down hill._

_But, I really wanted to be Lily Phantom.- Lily childishly whined._

_Lily!_

… _.._

"…The media and social networks are calling them the Phantom Three because of their resembles to the ghost hero Danny Phantom but as off right now we are told they have to connection to Fenton himself. After talking to the Foleys we learned though they told them their names were Star, Snow, and Spark and they were apparently siblings…"

Danny stared at them news thoroughly confused at everything going on.

…

Vlad stared at the news at this development, "Daniel has children?"

The man in the shadow next to Vlad laughed, "Oh this will work out great."

….

"Lilith, Lucanus, Leviticus, your so grounded," Sam swore as she and Asher watched the news.

….

At an airport in Israel, a man in an army uniform looked at the news screens and sighed, "You three could have at least thought of better names."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke comes up with the names for the three of them based on their powers. His powers being ice based for Snow. Levi electric powers for Spark. Lily's bright energy powers for the name Star. Though based on all those reactions it didn't help much did it.
> 
> Also The Phantom Three is official here!


	24. Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Dante isn't happy

Levi was very happy he remembered he had invisibility as he threw himself into the bed of the Hunters' truck to avoid Megan Baxter.

Megan them proceeded to search the entire area for Levi before leaving calling for Levi to come out and take her out on a nice date.

The youngest Hunter was not keen on the idea and remained quiet till his brother appeared looking amused as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

 _Having fun, Levi?-_  the older brother asked telepathically.

_Bite me, Luke! She's only chasing me cause Vanessa made it clear you were hers._

_Nay, I think she has a thing for the goth kids._

Levi rolled his eyes as he phased into the front seat and looked at the Luke annoyed, "Wearing black does not make me goth, or scene or emo."

The blue eyed boy laughed and back out of his parking spot.

"We aren't waiting on Lily?" the not goth asked confused.

"No, she said she was walking home with Nate or something," Luke explained.

…..

Lily and Nate walked side by side down the side walk, they would every once in a while, shyly glance at the other like they were trying to think of what to say but not say really getting there.

It was actually quite amusing to one overly invested police officer in his cop car who had decided this was his new soaps and was rooting for the boy to get his courage up.

But anyway, Nate was at a lost to how to approach Lily right now. He blamed Nadir for pointing out how well he and Lily got along and how they would make a good couple.

Lily was in the same boat as Nate as she was noticing how awkward he was being and figured it must have something to do with her and how she had started flirting with him.

They continued walking together though but paused when they started passing gas station Nate recognized as the only one in town to have his favorite ice cream and got an idea.

"Hey, I'm going to run in and get an ice cream. Want one?" the shy boy asked pointing to the store.

Lily paused and smiled, "Sure, I'll walk over to the park. Surprise me okay?"

Nate nodded as he almost skipped into the store"

The blonde laughed at his antics and she headed across the street to where the park was. She paused though as she saw a man in an orange shirt and jeans she recognized.

"Crap."

…..

Nate smiled as he walked over to the park looking for Lily, he hoped the girl like oreo or strawberry.

He glanced around only to be surprised when he did find Lily.

The blonde girl was currently dodging kicks from an Asian man. One of the kicks landed on Lily and she ended up slammed into the ground.

The halfa immediately dropped the ice cream and his backpack and raced across the park and tackled the man to the ground, "Stay away from her!"

The man was surprised as he hit the ground.

"Nate wait! That's my uncle!"

The teenager was surprised and looked at the Asian man bashfully, "Um, sorry?"

The man looked angrily at the boy, "You better be, boy. And get off."

Nate jumped off and looked at Lily as she walked over and stood beside him, "But he was attacking you…"

"Uncle Dante taught me martial arts, we like to spar," the Hunter explained.

The man, Dante, stood up and dusted off his clothes, "I'm not sure I like your boyfriend, he's got guts but at the same time he seems slow."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"I'm not her boyfriend."

Dante glanced at the blushing girl, man she acted a lot like Kendall, "Whatever you say, Jäger."

Nate raised his eyebrow at the word jaeger but decided to stay quiet.

"Does Uncle Ash and Mom know you're on leave?" The Hunter girl decided to change the subject quickly.

"No, it was a last minute thing. I have to call them tonight," the man commented, "I'm going to check into my room then call."

"You should," Lily replied, "You haven't seen Uncle Ash in four months. You know he's needy."

Dante laughed at the joke as he picked up his bag and looked down at his yellow rubber wedding ring, "I know. I'll call later to see about dinner with you and the boys. Kay?"

The blonde nodded and hugged him.

Nate held out his hand to shake Dante, "Pleasure to me you."

The army solider looked at it then walked away towards his hotel.

The two halfas shared a look.

"He hates me…"

"Big time."

….

Danny Fenton on his way to the store bumped into a man unknowingly.

The man he bumped into, Dante Shison, paused looking and at him and shook his head wondering why he so familiar to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante Shison is in the army, that's how he and Kendall met Ash. He's also a godfather to Lily, Luke, and Levi. Also Luke's middle name is Dante after him.
> 
> Lily has a thing for frozen snacks. The way to her heart is through popsicles, ice cream, and frozen yogurt.
> 
> Jäger is the German word for Hunter. It's his nickname for all the Hunter kids and called Kendall that since they were kids.
> 
> Next chapter will Dante get along with the Mansons and why is Danny taking them on vacation?


	25. Average Ordinary Everyday Super Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
> Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
> I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
> Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Spiderman Homecoming. Good movie, I had few problems with it. Anyway, on with the show!

The man trying to get his car work and sighed, "I should just give…"

The teenager that was helping the man looked up from his work on the car's engine, "Don't give up man. Look, we'll get this running and you'll go talk to your girlfriend and work everything out."

The guy look sadly at the engine, "How do you know?"

"Because," The teen smiled at the man, "Joe, your car is now fixed."

The car sprang to life surprising the man, "Oh my god! Thank you so much!"

The ghost teen that helped him grinned wider, "No, prob! Go get the girl!"

Jumping in the car, Joe speed away waving at the ghost boy, "Thanks, Danny Jr!"

"It's actually Spark!" the halfa protested but the car was already gone.

Spark, or as we know him Levi Hunter, sighed and flew up to the top of the building next to him sighing.

Landed on the edge of the roof and pulled out his phone to check his messages and saw it was full of texts from Lily and his Uncle Dante. Weird.

"Amazing, truly a feat worthy of Phantom himself," a sarcastic voice told Levi, followed up equally sarcastic slow clapping.

Levi shot a look at Luke who was sitting on top of the water tower behind him, "Dude…"

"Seriously, Levi," the older Hunter began jumping off the tower and floating down to his brother, "You've fixed two broken cars, gotten down a cat from a tree, helped four elder people cross the street, and cheer up a crying child. Not really anything you had to."

"I stopped a car guy breaking into car!"

"It was his car!"

"Mistakes were made today…guy looked shady though…."

"Exactly," Luke pointed out taking a sit next to his brother and looking at him seriously with his glowing blue eyes, "Since, when do you do…" at a loss he way his hands at his brother's outfit then at the city, "This! This isn't like earlier when we helped Lily and Vanessa. We know them, you never were one to run off to be the hero. That's Lily's stick. Talk to me, Levi."

The youngest Hunter, looked down at his phone screen. What was he suppose to say? That he was trying to figure out what it meant to be him. The real him? The Levi that was a Phantom?

"It's complicated, Luke. I'll talk when I'm ready," Levi tried to explain.

Luke stood up frustrated, "Fine."

Levi sighed and looked at his phone's message and smiled, "Uncle Dante!"

….

Lucanus Dante "Luke" Hunter was named after one of his father's best friend's, Dante Shison. Dante had known Kendall Hunter since they were both eleven having grown up in the same foster home together and eventually joined the army together, been each other's best men, laughed, and cried together.

Needless to say, Luke, Levi, and Lily were very close to their Uncle Dante. They often would stay with him and/or Uncle Ash when their mother was going somewhere they couldn't.

Though honestly, Luke was the closet Dante out of the Hunters. He and Dante would have deep talks about life, music, art, really what ever came to mind. Luke loved his Uncle Dante.

Which is why he was trying his best to get his grandparents to like the man. But really the conversation was not moving from the topic at hand.

"So, how did you meet our daughter?"

Levi had already checked out of the conversation as soon as it started accepting his fate, eating his pasta with one hand, while the other was under the table planning some anime game he downloaded.

Lily was paying attention, trying to change the conversation every once in a while, with weak comments about the food or the weather.

"I meet her in a park with the triplets' father Kendall and with my partner, Ash. She looked in need of help and as soldiers we couldn't ignore her."

Pamela looked confused at the statement, "partner like a business partner or cop buddy or…."

Luke and Lily paused in eating mouths open, oh no. There old school grandma did not just….

Dante straight face held up his left hand revealing his rubber wedding ring, "Husband. Asher Ichimichi has been my husband for fourteen years now."

The table was silent with Pamela and Jeremy now paused in the eating like two out of three of the triplets."

"Damnit!"

The table jumped as Levi yelled. The table looked at him only for him to continue, "Evil Joan of Arc is kicking my ass!"

Oh, it's about his game.

…..

Danny smiled in amusement in his apartment as he watched Spark of the Phantom Three high fived a kid on the news.

His phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello? Nadir? Wait you want to bring the Hunters with us on spring break?"

…..

Across town a boy was waking up in a dark room, aching all of over. He panicked and began trying everything he could think of to escape the metal bonds he was trying to escape.

"It's no use. I already tried."

The boy looked beside him to see three other's next to him. The voice next to him sounded male and he asked, "Where are we?"

"Not home. It doesn't matter really. No one's saving us. No one can."

"That's bull. Someone will save us!"

"Shhh!" another voice warned, "They're coming!"

The boy was confused as a door opened letting in light and allowing him to see Vlad Plasmius enter the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter is the name of the song by Smash Mouth.
> 
> So Dante and Ash are the cool gay uncles? Yes, yes they are. The Triplets do not care at all, and Danny doesn't have to worry about one of them hitting on Sam.
> 
> Levi in this chapter is playing Fate/Grand Order on his phone. I recently got it and am loving it. I highly recommend it, it's free. Evil Joan of Arc kicked my ass for a while.
> 
> So, next chapter Nadir discusses going to the beach with the Hunters, Dante meets Danny, and will not Nate finally ask Lily out?


	26. Nathaniel Plasmius and Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Nathaniel and Star meet for the first time in ghost form

Sam stared at her phone having just gotten off the phone with Dante and looked over at Ash as he sat on his bed as he took off his prosthetic leg and leaned it against the wall next to him, "I'm sorry Dante's not here, Ash."

The man laughed as he rubbed him nub, "Sam, it's fine. He's been avoiding me anyway. I brought up having kids."

The woman laughed, "Trust me. Easiest way to spook a man."

….

Lily laid in bed staring at the ceiling. It was too quiet to her. She had been living so long in the RV actually been in this room by herself was weird.

She couldn't hear her mother's soft turning, Levi's snoring, or Luke's sleep talk. She wasn't in her small bed above the cab, light wasn't shinning in, and she wasn't smelling the awful bed sheets.

No, the room was completely silent, the room was pitch black minus the charging phone and alarm clock, and the bed was completely clean smelling and huge.

Lily rolled over and looked at her clock seeing the time of 12:45 AM in glowing green numbers on the clock. She was not getting sleep anytime soon.

The girl pulled on her glasses and grabbed her cellphone texting Souji to see if he had any ideas to help her. Though being in class she doubted he could help her.

With a buzz and a chime from a popular anime, Lily looked at the text in surprise at the simply reply.

_Walk_

Walk? Oh, right.

She rolled out of bed and grabbed her Power Rangers pajama pants since she didn't sleep in pants. She stretched and stood up fully, "ugh."

Lily pulled on her shoes, "time for a walk." She leaned over to her desk and grabbed her keys and phone. Shouldn't be a problem leaving for an hour so, everyone sounded asleep.

As she headed over to the door but paused and looked back at her desk and saw her belt sitting on the desk.

A smile spread across her face as she grabbed the belt.

…..

Levi looked out his window and blinked, "Did…Lily…nay."

He rolled and tried to go back to sleep.

…..

Lily smiled as she flew across the sky, this was so much better than taking a walk. She landed on top on of Casper High and glance at the stars, taking a deep breath.

"Nice right?"

Lily jumped and looked behind her to see a boy her age behind her laying on the roof. The shock didn't end there as she stare at the boy she noticed a glowing an outline around him and his that his eyes were a glowing red.

She backed up hand glowing green.

The boy shot up hands raised in surrender, "Hang on. I'm not here to hurt you, I just couldn't sleep any."

The Hunter girl looked over the teenager, he was pale skinned unlike her tan, and he had black hair. She took note of his clothes. It was a jump suit that resembled her father's, Danny's. But color wise it was reversed with it being primarily white with black boots, gloves, belt, and collar. It was also unzipped at the top showing he was wearing a red t-shit under it.

Lily lowered her arm and looking at him some more before replying, "Same."

Smiling the boy scooted over a bit and held up his hand for a hand shake, "Nice to meet you."

The ghost girl shook it, "Back at you. Name's Star."

Smiling a knowing smile he nodded, "Right, Star. I'm Nathaniel Plasmius."

That caused Lily to pause and look at him in shock, "Plasmius? Like Vlad Plasmius? The crazed up fruit loop in need of a cat?"

Nathaniel sighed and face palmed, "Should of eased you into that one. Yeah, he's….my dad…"

"That's….a thing…" the girl had no response for that.

"It's not easy," He admitted looking at her, "I mean Danny Phantom's your dad….you should know…"

That cause the girl to stiffen and look at him shocked, "My dad isn't Danny Phantom."

The Plasmius boy looked at her unconvinced, "You look just like him Star. So do your brothers. Sorry, the only one that would believe you're not Danny's kids is…well Danny himself."

The girl put her face in her hands and screamed.

Laughing Nathaniel walked over and put his arm around, "Hey, Star, it will be okay-"

"MOVE THAT HAND OR LOOSE IT!"

Lily and Nathaniel jumped apart to see a very anger Danny Phantom in front of them floating.

…..

Danny had no idea why he was so angry.

He had seen the teenager ghosts and curiously flew over to check them out. Smiling as he recognized the ghost that had helped Vanessa.

But that mood quickly turned as saw that boy try to make a move on the girl.

"Mr. Phantom!" The boy waved, "Um, hello sir."

Danny's neon green eyes narrowed in. He looked like Vlad….not a good start.

The girl, Star?, looked at Danny confused, "Um, Mr. Phantom, we'll just be going. We should be going…"

She turned to fly away but was Danny caught her leg and grip it harder than he meant to, "Hold it right there young lady!"

The boy moved forward to stop him, "Let her go!"

Danny blasted the him away watching him sail away and across the sail, that hadn't meant for that to be that hard either.

"Nathaniel!" Star cried and glared at Danny she pulled sunglasses on her face and held up her hands releasing a bright green light blinding him.

Shock he loosened his grip allowing the ghost girl slip out of his grasps.

The hero opened his eyes and reached for her but she had already gone invisible and disappeared.

"Damnit," Danny muttered as he looked around for the girl and boy, "That could have gone better..."

….

The boy was getting terrified, one of the people in the room with him and been fragged out and hadn't come back. One of the others had explained had there been more of them originally but had been disappearing one by one as they were taken away.

"Come on guys," He whispered as the door opened again, "Where are you…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lily solar flared out of there.
> 
> To Clarify: Nate and Nadir knows about the Triplets Identifies, as do Sam, Dante, and Ash. The Triplets don't know about Nate but Nadir does. And Danny knows NOTHING.


	27. Dante's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante has talk with Levi and Lily and we get a look at the actually plot.

Lily groaned as she looked down at the fading purple bruise around her ankle. Shit, that hurt. Plus it was swelling.

She wrapped it an ace bandage and tested it again and hissed as the pain shot up her ankle, "Shit."

The girl was really regretting last night's flight now, she logically knew Danny wouldn't hurt her on purpose but still….

She groaned and left the bathroom winching as she walked as she did she heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

Dante opened the door dragging in a sad looking Levi, "Lilith, we need to talk."

…..

The boy collapsed in the alley huffing as he looked at hole in his leg. It was gapping from where they had taken a chunk of his leg out, blood was gushing out. But they would have taken more if the power hadn't gone out and allowed him to escape.

Like Jared and Serena….

The boy shook his head and refocused. He had to get to Fenton Works! Before they found him.

He stood looking around and found a ragged looking shirt and noticed it was pretty clean and torn it to wrapped it around his leg. Half of him was worried about infection but the other half was more worried about bleeding out.

He gritted his teeth and wrapped up his leg.

Now, to Fenton Works.

…

Danny hung up the phone, it was all set.

Him, Dani, Nadir, Vanessa, Nate, Lily, Luke, and Levi were going to all go camping.

It had been Nadir's idea and Danny agreed it was a better idea than the beach with all the kids going. Plus, it was better since the Hunters could come. Though it had taken a very carefully worded conversation with Mr. Manson to even get them to come.

He was glad they were coming, he was generally interested in the kids and they were pretty cool. Plus, if he wanted Sam stick around it might help to get to know them.

That may seem selfish but he wanted Sam to come back to Amity Park. He missed her and truly regretted that he ever made her leave. Danny wanted Sam back, ideally he would perhaps try to date her again but he would even have her back as his best friend again.

Danny glanced over to his coffee table to see a frame photo of a fourteen year old Tucker, Sam, and him.

He missed those days so much.

….

Levi looked at Lily concerned as Dante left the room after talking to them.

"Are you sure we should have lied?"

Lily rubbed her eyes and then put her glasses back on, "I don't know. Maybe? I trust Uncle Dante. But will tell him the truth about us knowing we're Danny's kids then what?"

The younger triplet shrugged.

"I'll tell you what," teenage girl explained as she stood up, "They get us out of here as fast as they can. Plus Dante would tell Luke and Luke will blow up and Mom would freak and it just gets messing."

Levi sighed, "We have to tell Mom eventually though."

"Yes, but maybe when mom is actually here," Lily justified, "So for now, let's let Dante believe that we are not the new ghost kids and all the weird things people seem to be noticing is teenager hormones and stuff. He's going to leave tomorrow morning to see Uncle Ash. What the worst that can happen?"

Dante reentered the room with Luke and a chalk board, "Alright two things. Number 1, apparently your friend Nadir invited you camping over spring break."

"Sweet," Levi fist pumped, "that's this weekend."

"Two," He set up his chalk board, "It's time for the birds in the bees."

The Hunters stared in horror.

….

Nate was annoyed in his kitchen flipping breaks till finally his power came back on. He was so annoyed. He had come home to fine the power out and it had confused him to no end.

The ghost boy walked over to the kitchen table where he had put his milk he had run to get this morning from the store, apparently his father had forgotten to get some this week but paused a little when he saw blood droplets on the kitchen floor.

"Dad!"

….

A while later, in school uniform Nate Bram and Nadir Nejem were walking done the street on their way to school.

"He said he cut himself but I don't know," Nate mused to Nadir as they continued on their way to school.

"No offense, Nate. You're day is pretty fuckin old and probably did accidental cut himself," Nadir replied munching on a breakfast bar, "I'm more interested in the fact my uncle bitch slapped you last night."

"One, it was not a bitch slap," Nate shot back, "Two, I catch a glance of both Lily and Danny flying home so I guess not much happened."

"Levi!"

Nate jumped at the sudden scream from Nadir as he ran up to a dazed looking Levi Hunter walking to school.

"Oh, hey," Levi replied to the two.

"Sup man," Nadir smiled, "Where's Luke and Lily?"

Rolling his eyes Levi replied, "My loving brother left me earlier taking the truck to school. Something about see Vanessa and erasing pain. I don't know. As for Lily, she said something about flying to school. Man, see this is why I need friends. My siblings just dropped me at the drop of the hat."

The angsty teen continued on to school sadly as Nadir looked at an amused Nate as he motioned to them," What are we chopped liver? Do we not count as friends."

A loud horn was heard the startled the three.

"Was that a train?"

…..

The boy let out a yelped as his ghost train construct broke down underneath him and he fell onto the building below.

"Shit," he muttered sitting up and looking at the ghost goons behind him. They had caught up.

The faceless men, as he called them, moved closer as their leader a goon he had heard Vlad call Kirk looked at him straightening his business suit, "Nice chase kid. But the boss men wanted all their little toys back home."

The boy braced himself as a faceless man moved to swing at him but was jolted back as a white boot came flying into the man's "face" and sent him flying.

Standing there in front of him was the best thing he had seen in his life right now. A black jacket, black pants, white boots and gloves, and a white belt with the Phantom D on it all being wore by a white haired glowing green eyed teenager girl.

The girl looked at Kirk and the faceless men, "Yeah, this looks pretty shady." She looks at the boy, "Kid, what to tell me what's up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante gave them the talk. Well then.


	28. Casey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Casey as Lily saves him.

__

Lily's ankle was feeling a bit better that was good considering she was going to be fighting, she paused and counted, 15 guys. Oh, she might regret this later.

She glanced back at the kid. He didn't look good at all. He was covered in sweat, grime, and blood and breathing heavily. His red hair sticking to his head, "Kid, talk to me what's happening?"

He glanced at her his purple eyes meeting her green, "watch out!"

Lily turned to see the faceless men running towards her, "Shit."

The ghost girl quickly threw up a shield knocking the ghosts back, "Rude. Me and the kid are talking!" She enlarged the shield pushing the ghosts back further. She dropped the shield and blasted the nearest ghost and blinked confused as it had no effect, "Huh?"

"That won't have any effect," The boy commented behind her and groaned as he sat up, "Ice doesn't work either. You might need to call in RJ."

RJ? Lily thought confused and shook her head as one of the ghost ran towards her, "Okay. We'll do this the Hunter way."

"Hunter way?" The boy asked confused as Lily just launched a kick straight up against one of their heads before flipping and kicking another one in the face.

Then flipped one of them over and launching him into another one. She continued this ridiculously flashy and complex fight on the roof top all while mumbling about being late for school and fighting Doctor Who looking villains.

The boy was certainly confused by this. Lily, while a good fighter, had never shown him that she was this capable in hand to hand combat. Hell, this look like legit martial arts. Lily had always been one to rely on her ecto-blasts over close combat, this was a bit unnerving. Also where was Theo and RJ?

As Lily punched the last ghost out she rubbed her knuckles and looked over at Kirk who sneered at the girl, "Great. Another escapee?"

The ghost girl raised her eyebrow confused stepped over the ghosts and looked at him, "Mr. Creepy, I don't know what you're talking about but not cool attacking some defenseless kid is bullshit. I suggest you leave right now or else."

"Or else?" Kirk laughed, "Or else what?"

"Are you really asking this to lady that just kicked the ass of all your minions?" Lily replied as she narrowed her eyes, the eyes glowing brighter.

The ghost looked at his the knocked-out ghosts and gritted his teeth, "You brats aren't getting away with this." Then Kirk launched himself into the sky.

The ghost girl raised her eyebrow at the ghost flying away, "Really? Looks like I already have."

Lily turned to the boy that as he smiled, "Lily, thank goodness…."

With that the boy past out, Lily raced over to him and check his pulse concerned, "Kid! Kid!"

She picked him up, happy she had super strength, "Okay, hospital? Hospital defiantly." Lily looked around for only a second to be safe then launched herself into the air heading to where she thought the hospital was.

…

Nate was looking down at his book as he heard over heard his classmates talk.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"About those new ghost kids? Yeah, how could we not?"

"I heard they're Danny's secrets kids!"

"I heard they're versions of Danny from other dimensions!"

"I heard they're robots!"

Nate rolled his eyes at the rumors and tried to refocus on his novel interested to see where Le Fanu was going with his novel when he picked up one more piece of information "…yeah, and apparently the girl Star was seen fighting some ghosts this morning…."

The ghost boy paused and glanced over at the gossiping kids. Lily was fighting more ghosts this morning? With her injury?

He didn't have long to thing about this as Nadir pulled a chair to his desk and held up his cellphone to reveal a picture of Lily flying with an injured red head.

Nadir laughed as Nate groaned, "One day. I want one day without her getting into a trouble. I just want to finish Carmilla."

The younger raised his eyebrow at that, "Is that the one with the vampire lesbians?"

"You don't get to judge me, Nadir."

….

When the boy woke up he was surprised to find himself in a hospital bed. He groaned and rolled his head to look to the side and see Lily.

She was in a chair near the hospital bed with headphones in and a notebook in her lap that she was writing in while glancing from time to time to her phone.

He smiled but it slipped as he looked closer and his sister. She didn't look….right. She seemed off a little.

Her blonde hair was longer than he was use to, her glasses were a thin black unlike her usually green, and her clothes were not what I was use to seeing, as they were more of a dark variety.

"Lily?"

The girl looked up as the boy said her name surprised. She pulled her head phones out, "Oh, hey. Yeah, it's Lily…Lily Hunter. How did you know that?"

The boy's purple eyes went wide at that, "Lily Hunter? What are you talking about? Your Lily Fenton."

The girl froze up. Then narrowed her eyes and she moved everything to the side, "No, my name is Lilith Kendall Hunter. Lily for short."

"What are you talking about?" the boy was starting to get a little scared not that he would admit it, "Your Madison Lilith Fenton! Daughter of Danny and Sam Fenton! Superhero Lily Phantom! Member of the Phantom Three!"

Lily immediately shot across the room and slammed the door shut and turned her glowing green eyes on the boy, "How do you know I'm Lily Phantom?

The boy whimpered as he slowly realized this wasn't his Lily, "Cause I'm your baby brother. Casey Fenton."


	29. Into the Phantomverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey explains where he's from as Danny comes into the plot.

Levi was very concerned as he glanced around his science class. He had this class with his elder sister but didn't see her at all.

Maybe Luke was right? Lily's hero complex was getting her into a lot of trouble lately.

Wow, that her Levi to admit. Luke may be right. He hated that phrase.

…

"So, hey, my favorite cousin."

"Yeah you are."

"Well, yeah….You are the only cousin I know…"

Casey looked at his sister on the phone talking to someone. If that was his sister…

The boy couldn't understand what was happening. From what he gathered that wasn't his sister. That wasn't Lily Fenton. That was Lily Hunter.

It was strange how a last name could change a person.

He looked down at the girl's drivers license in his hand to make sure he still wasn't crazy. Lily had handed it to him to get him to understand.

There it was again for him on plastic.

**NAME: Lilith Kendall Hunter**

**DOB: 02/07/2008**

**ADDRESS: 2004 Hartman Rd Columbus, Georgia 31801**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Restriction: B**

**Weight: 125**

**Height: 5'7**

**Organ Donor: Yes**

**Under 18 till 02/07/2026**

**Under 21 till 02/07/2029**

The information was there for him but it wasn't….wasn't right? He glanced back to Lily.

"I don't think Levi should be involved…Luke defiantly will not be involved….Look I just need you do an illegal blood test….Why not you've done it before?!..."

She looked like his sister, she looked like Madison Lilith Fenton, her voice sounded like her but the government issued plastic said she wasn't. He looked at it again. Georgia? Why even did it say Georgia? And it was a little weird to see her birthdate too. His sister's birthday is March 3rd Curious he looked at her again.

"Look, you can bring Nate now please, Nadir?...Thank you! See you soon…"

Casey looked at her, "Nadir's coming?"

Lily hung up her phone and looked back at the boy awkwardly, "You know Nadir?"

"He's my cousin of course."

The teenager glanced at him unsure, "I see."

Casey awkwardly looked aback at the license again and handed back to her as she took it, "So, um, you're from Georgia?"

The older girl nodded, "Sorta. We officially live there. We stay there with our Uncles. We lived there when we were real little. It was near Fort Benning where my dad was stationed a lot when we were younger."

"Dad was stationed there?" Casey asked confused, "Dad? Danny Phantom was in the army?"

"No," the older girl replied, "Dad…" she paused and glanced at the closed door, "My adopted Dad I guess, Kendall Hunter, was in the army."

"Adopted Dad?" The piece's were falling into place as he remember his older siblings and father's stories, "I'm in an alternate universe!" Casey threw his hands up cheering, "I'm not crazy just lost! Thank God!"

Lily raised her eyebrow at the boy as cheered about this, "I think I'm a bit lost kid…"

Casey ran a hand through his red hair, "To put it simple, I'm from a universe or dimension that's not this one. I'm from a universe were, I'm just guessing here, Sam and Danny stay together and have you, our brothers, and eventually me."

The younger ghost boy watched remove her glasses and look at him. Casey stared into bright green eyes that for the first time he couldn't read.

Finally, Lily put her glasses back on and asked, "Alright, so someone kidnapped you or something and brought you here?"

Casey sighed in relief, thank god, she maybe more like his sister than he thought, "Yes, from what I gathered when I was captured they're stealing a lot kids like us."

"Like us?"

"Yeah, more Phantoms," the red head explained, "Where I was there were kids chained up. Had been for a while. One called himself Jared Fenton and his twin Serena and then there was Caleb Manson, and Lydia. I think they were all from other dimensions like me. We…we were being experimented on."

The girls gaze softened and she reached for his hand trying to be gentle, "Do you know who did it? Do you know who hurt you and those kids?"

Casey took a deep breath, "Vlad Plasimus."

….

Danny Fenton signed the paper work as the nurse directed from him to the room of the kid that had been brought in from a ghost attack. It was very usual for a kid to end up in the hospital from a ghost attacked.

But as the resident superhero against the ghost he had to get to the bottom of every ghost attack.

He reached the door and cracked it to open when he picked up on some of the conversation.

"…we were being experimented on."

Danny's blood froze and his grip on the door tightened.  _What?_

He heard a second voice he recognized as Lily Hunter. What was she doing here? Was she the one that brought him in? "Do you know who did it? Do you know who hurt you and those kids?"

The boy paused and replied, "Vlad Plasimus."

Danny felt everything in him freeze. Anyone but him….Please anyone but him….how did he even….

The ghost hero took a breath and composed himself. He had to remain calm. Had too.

Putting on his best calm face he opened the door startling Lily Hunter and the boy.

"Mr. Fenton!" Lily exclaimed jumping up.

"You can call me Danny, Lily," Danny smiled helpfully then looked at the boy again, "Now, why don't you start from the beginning."

Casey took a breath and looked at Lily, "Okay, my name is Jackson Daniel Fenton, most people call me Casey, and in another dimension I'm your son."

…..

Levi knocked on the boy for Fenton Works and waited while tapping his foot. First, he couldn't fine Lily and now he couldn't find Nadir or Nate. He was getting real worried.

The door opened and to his surprise it revealed Jazz, Nadir's now, "Hey, Mrs. Nejem. Is Nadir around?"

"I'm afraid I don't know where his is. But please come in, Levi. I think we need to have a talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter is a reference to that new Spiderman movie Spiderman into the Spiderverse that's coming out in December. Who else is psyched for that?
> 
> Different Universes means differences in characters. While Lily may exist in Casey's universe, Lily Hunter is not Lily Fenton. Not exactly. They have similarities but Casey is already pointing out how their different. There full names and birthdays being easiest things to see, in addition to the fact Casey doesn't exist and how Danny was not around.
> 
> Maybe Casey while be able to help Lily find out why Sam hid in there existence from Danny and why Sam and Danny broke? Also oh no Aunt Jazz is going to talk to Levi?


	30. Luke's Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know Luke a bit more this chapter as he deal's with some personal thoughts and makes a discovery he didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my longest chapter yet and it's going to Luke of all people. Huh. He is the most neglected of the triplets so let's get to know him shall we?
> 
> Warning! This chapter is going to be a bit heavy in terms of tone and will feature mentions of suicide. This was planned for a while but with the stuff going on in the news and world I felt the need to warn everyone.
> 
> I own only my characters like Luke, Vanessa, etc. and the plot!

Luke smiled as he got the form the teacher then turned to walk with Vanessa down the hallway.

The teenager was fully embracing his high school life. Dating Vanessa, having friends like David Wong, and joining clubs like the Spanish club.

"You know I've never been to Mexico," Luke commented in reference to the permission slip in his hand for the Spanish Club's trip to Mexico, "Lots of places when my Dad was in the military but never Mexico."

Vanessa smiled then reminded, "Just remember you're going to have to grab your birth certificate for your passport. Soon too since the deadline is Friday."

"No prob. I think they're in the safe in the RV," He replied and looped his arm around her smiling, "So, what do you actually want to do on Friday? I'm thinking a nice date with your boyfriend." He paused, "I am your boyfriend, right?"

The ghost hunter laughed, "Yes, Luke. You're my boyfriend. Also, I was thinking ice skating. Do you know how to ice skate?"

"Ice skating?" Luke thought out loud.

….

_Eleven-year-old Luke raced around the ice smiling as Lily slipped on the ice and groaned. He looped around the slow skating Levi and then came to a stop next to his parent as they smiled at him._

_Kendall ruffled his hair as Sam gave him a hug._

" _Figures our artistic child would pick up ice skating the fastest," the solider commented to his wife._

_On the other side of the ice rink, Levi stopped to try to help Lily up, but he found he didn't have enough balance, "This isn't working!" He soon tumbled onto the ice on top of Lily, "Ah! Man down!"_

" _Mom! Dad! Help!" Lily cried in despair as she and Levi started slide down the ice._

_Sam and Kendall shared an amused look as Sam started skating towards her ice skating impaired children._

_Luke smiled at his dad, "We have to do this again once you get back from Syria, Dad."_

_His father laughed and looked as Sam helped up Levi only to have an annoyed Lily yank him down as they started arguing more violently and started slapping each other, "Maybe not with Levi and Lily…but sure, Lu."_

_The oldest Hunter boy smiled._

…..

Luke sighed thinking back on that day. He loved ice skating and had practiced for months after that to show his Dad all he learned when he came back. But, when he came back it had been in coffin with a crying and crippled Uncle Ash.

He put his book bag in his truck and looked at his phone texting Lily and Levi. Honestly, he wished they would take to this school think like he was.

As he heard his phone buzz and he looked down to see Levi replied saying he had just flown back to their grandparents.

The boy sighed at this. He really didn't like these powers and he had dobe the research, seeing that the powers that Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters was just their bodies absorbing large amounts of ecto-plasma. It was random, just like the event that gave them the powers, it could have happened to anybody.

It wasn't destiny or fate.

They didn't need to fly off to become heroes.

Luke placed his forehead on his car door and sighed watching as his icy breath fogged over his driver's side window.

Being a good guy, being a hero, had gotten his father killed and Uncle Ash crippled. Their family barely survived that. What would happen to his mother if something happened to Lily or Levi while they were playing hero?

What would happen to him?

Even if Luke liked to pretend he wasn't, he was the most emotional of the three, he was worried about the backlash he could cause with his powers if something happened to his big sister and little brother. He could do a lot of stuff without thinking. Like when he almost punched Lily the other day. That was so stupid, Lily could totally kick his ass without even think about it.

The troubled boy ran a hand to his hair as he leaned up off the truck and opened the door again to climb in again but paused when out of the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of a person walking along the roof of the school.

Luke glanced around and saw no one else noticed the person. He wanted to climb into his car and leave. It would be so easy. But instead he reached into his backpack and pulled out his white belt with the stylized D on a blue background and pulled up his blue hoodie so he could strap it into place as he headed to the roof.

…..

Luke phased through the door and was relieved to see the person, a young boy probably 13 or 14, he noticed hadn't noticed he was there.

He stayed invisible for a moment and looked around and noticed the boy had placed his book bag to the side and his shoes. The was also a clear letter on top on them and the boy was sitting on the edge of the room now.

Fuck, Luke thought. The ghost powered teen had some options on what to do. They all came with some risks or draw backs.

Luke could run and get a teacher but something could happen to the boy in the meantime. He could call the police but again something could happen in the meantime. Luke could simply go ghost and fly him down but what's stopping the boy from trying again. He could talk to him but what would he do if he jumped anyway?

Shit.

The boy stood up and Luke made a decision.

"Hey."

The boy startled stumbled back away from the edge and turned to see the black haired blue eyed sixteen-year-old, "I don't think you want that as much as you think."

The younger boy looked at the ledge of the building.

Luke walked closer taking note of the boy's skinning frame, messy blonde hair, and sad red rimmed brown eyes, "My name's Luke. Yours?"

The boy shifted away ashamed, "Everyone calls me Evan."

The ghost teen noted the wording of that and looked over Evan noticing the faded and clipped nail polish on his nails and started connecting dots on why he was up here, "Okay, but what's your name?"

After what feel like an hour the reply came, "Sarah."

Luke nodded figuring that was the case. While not as bad as when he was a kid, people still intolerant. Still hateful sometimes. The LGBTQ community had made head way and things were a lot better but not perfect.

For example, Luke remember back about two years ago when they had been in a mall Alabama and they had seen some overly religious guys harassing a lesbian couple. Lily of course got involved and gotten them all in trouble with security at that mall. It was also the day, Lily had revealed she was bisexual to her family. Which considering their gay uncles, they didn't have a problem with this at all.

But considering where Sarah was at right now, he could guess her family wasn't as accepting.

"I like your shirt," Luke commented looking at the pink shirt pink Hawaiian shirt.

"My dad sad I looked like a faggot in it," Sarah replied glancing at the ledge again.

Damn it, Luke had been right. He hated when he was right, "Sarah, I don't think you should listen-"

"Yeah, I'm done listen," Sarah cried as she moved closer to edge, "To everyone and anyone. It gets better, be yourself, act like a fucking man, don't be a pussy. I'm sick of everyone tell me who and what to be. I know! I'm fuckin' Sarah. Sarah Johnson and I'm done. So done."

"Sarah-"

"No, don't even try," Sarah warned and she stood on the edge.

Luke reached under his shirt and grabbed his belt, in his head trying to work out if she jumped in he could finish the transformation fast enough to caught up to her.

"You have no idea what it's like being me," Sarah ranted, "You're the fancy worldly traveled new kid. Yeah, I hear of the new guy Luke Hunter, and his brother and sister. So, freakin' great. You guys are rich, and smart, and funny and fuckin' great. What troubles do you have? None. So don't lecturer me on not wanting to do something."

The venom in her words threw him off balance enough that he let go of his belt and looked sadly into the girl's eyes, "Who hurt you this much?"

Sarah looked back at him as she took a step, "Everyone."

Luke raced forward to grab her waist but she elbowed him in the face and let herself fall.

"NO!"

An icy breath left his mouth as Luke cried ice cold tears in his eyes and he struggled to try to active his belt.

"Chill the fuck out."

Luke looked up to see a ghost holding the passed-out Sarah in her arms. The ghost dropped her in Luke's surprised.

"Now smile."

The Hunter boy checked Sarah's pulse and sighed in relief before looking confusedly at the ghost that really should be sued for stealing her look from Harley Quinn, "What?"

"You, mister, have been a sour puss lately. Seriously would it kill you to smile? I saved her. Be fuckin happy. You know what her too." The ghost pointed at the passed-out teen too, "Get her some help and a smile. Seriously. I've seen more smiles at a freakin' funeral."

The ghost started floating away and Luke looked at her, "Wait who are you?"

Twirling around the ghost replied, "Jester, the Laughing Ghost. Where ever there is an emo angsty teen with their head up their ass I will be there."

Luke was very concerned about this ghost as his icy breath got thicker but looked down at the passed-out teen in his arms, "Well, Jester, Thank you."

"Thank me with a smile, Luke," Jester smiled at him, "Yours and hers."

…..

Luke rubbed his eyes as he stared at the wall of the RV. He couldn't believe he had almost let that girl fall. He was better than that. He should have been more prepared.

He was lucky Jester came by.

Luke had been very lucky. After talking to the teachers and police after he had taken Sarah to them he had learned that Jester, the Laughing Ghost was a ghost that went around to depressed or sad or angry people to cheer them up.

She must have been attracted to the turmoil of Sarah. Jester was an okay ghost if a little misguided at times.

Luke looked down at his phone and at a picture of the Triplets dressed up as superheroes with their parents one Halloween.

Lily and Levi wouldn't have over thought it, they wouldn't have hesitated and just reached out and save the girl. Why didn't he?

He looked at his father in the photo. Dressed up like Batman, as his mom was Catwoman, Lily was batgirl while Levi was Robin and he was Nightwing.

His father would be disappointed, he always preached doing the right thing and Luke not measured up this time.

A text popped up on his phone as a message from Vanessa popped up reminding him about grabbing his birth certificate.

"Right," Luke muttered as he stood up slipping it in his pocket.

He walked to the back of the RV and reached under his mother's bed and pulled out a tiny safe. He was going to ask Uncle Dante to grabbed it from RV since he knew the password to the safe but since he was already here.

He phased his hand through the safe and grabbed some papers from it and sat on the bed and went through them passively looking threw them looking trying to find his birth certificate and paused for a moment when he found his parents' marriage license.

It was label a year later than it was supposed to be.

"Weird," Luke muttered as he flipped through some more of the papers.

A lot were some medical papers work concerning the triplets. Some reports concerning Lily's eye examines, ADHD, and worries about dyslexia. Levi's old bills and pictures about that time he broke his arm and ribs. A news clipping from Germany from when Luke had camp out all night during a winter storm without telling anyone and scaring the town.

"Why would she…" Luke trailed off as he found a paper that read Adoption.

He stared at the paper. As he read a name on it.

Adopting Parent: Kendall Zachary Hunter.

And his name was on it as well.

Child's Adopted Name: Lucanus Dante Hunter.

But what got him was the name that was apparently his birth name.

Child's Birth Name: Lucanus Samuel Fenton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot to unpack this chapter but I hope you liked it and Review I would appreciate it.
> 
> Jester was created by the lovely ShiraYukiShadow. Jester was a nice addition I think and Casey last chapter was created by PicardNCC1701-D. Give them both some love, there on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> The OCs are making their way through guys but I'm still accepting ideas and names for either future or alternate children for Danny and Sam and for kids for the Triplets later on in the story.
> 
> I will apologize if this chapter offended anyone and I tried not to but it was a more serious issue and I got it as right as I could.
> 
> But, story stuff Luke has found an adoption certificate oh no, Kendall Hunter's not his real father? How's he going to react? And Where the hell is Lily and Levi? Well, see soon.


End file.
